Change
by takiko44233
Summary: Kagome has been in the care of inuyasha since the country went to hell with the fall of the east. One day when theyr sourounded and desperate, inuyasha opens a rift and sends her back into a world kagome had only ever heard about in storys of their past..
1. prologue

As I stood there, sword at my neck, I knew I was gonna die. Hell, maybe I'd known I was gonna die all along! Ever since I fell into this twisted make believe world. But hay, i had to try right? Try to change the future from which i came. Still, i had one hell of a run. I mean, who else can say they'd traveled back centuries in the past? Fought the demons of old, met the years past departed, seen a world the exact opposite of the one we all knew from birth.

As the sword was hefted up above me, i let go and fell back into the memory of my life a mere three months ago. The familiar sounds of the morning id awoken to. The familiar voice of the man who'd protected me my whole life. I fell into the past for the last time, and the screams of my friends and family as the sword fell, they drifted away with the wind as i traveled back to where my end had begun.

Id awoke to the same old same old. Bright western sun shining on the eastern horizon, annoying birds chirping in the trees above me, the river we'd camped next to rushing along undisturbed as always. The smell of burnt wood still lingered on the ashy remnants of the fire inya'd built to cook our fish in. God, for all the fish I've eaten in my life, im starting to wonder if there is anything else edible in the world. Probably not.

I pushed myself up, my ragged blue blanket bunching at my waist. Using one hand to rub my heavy eyes, i waited till my sight adjusted to the brightness of early morning to look around. As i'd figured, inya was nowhere to be seen. Most likely out catching food a few miles away. Heh, you'd think having a half demon as your body guard would be an awesome thing, but honestly, even miles away he'd still know if i did something "inappropriate."

Like for instance, what i was doing now. As i slipped my kimono off my shoulders and wadded into the river for a well beyond needed bath, i knew inya was probably growling and turning back this way. Depending on how far he went, i probably had a good five minutes at best before he showed up demanding i get out before he came in and dragged me out. Then he'd complain about how he can't leave me alone for a second and how dangerous the water is and blah blah blah!

I swam to a large flat rock in the middle of the river and pulled myself up. The water was so warm through here, but i'd heard stories about water that was so cold ice floated in it! "Someday I'll see those waters." I thought. "Someday I'll see a lot of things!" I liked to believe i would. My name is kagome Higurashi. I am a princess of the east and the priestess of my country. Someday i will take up my arms and fight for my country like i should have been doing for years now. I'll be able to save my people like a good priestess should. I'll be free to see my eastern kingdom, the home I've never known.

I was so lost in thought that i didn't even notice inya until he'd pulled me up to sit in his lap, arms around me and chin atop my head. Any girl would be embarrassed to be unmarried and naked in a man's arms. But inya was different. He never made me feel like i should be embarrassed around him. And since I've never cut it, my long black hair, when unbound, was long enough to pretty much cover my body from view anyway. He never saw anything and even then, he'd taken care of me my whole life! So it was fine. The man was inya, so it would always be fine.

"You were thinking about the east again huh kug's? You need to quit worryin 'bout it. It's not your problem right now." I clenched my fists and shook my head as much as i could in this position. "Im the princess of the east, the only royal from that land left alive and even more so im the priestess of this country! The suffering of the people here and the countrys turmoil, it's all my responsibility! Inya im not a little kid anymore, im almost sixteen! I have to take a stand sooner or later!" inya sighed, his usual answer and stood, pulling me up with him. A slight jump and we were fifty feet across the river on the shore where i'd awoke only a few minutes earlier.

Inya set me on my feet and went to my large yellow backpack. He crouched down and pulled the zipper back, stuck a hand in, and pulled out my short pink belly button shirt and a pair of blue jeans. The shirt had long kimono sleeves and the jeans were boot cut. i never wore any shoes. He tossed them to me and then went back in to pull out a hair tie and silver butterfly clip. I pulled on the shirt, grimacing at how it clung to my wet skin.

Once dressed, i walked forward to inya and stood with my back to him. While id been changing he'd managed to find my usual accessories. Inya snapped a lacy white and blue silk choker around my throat. The little bell in the center would ring if i were to move to fast and tell him where i was if we were separated, as if THAT could ever happen. I had gathered my hair and held it up so inya could put my necklace on but now that he had i released it. The long black tresses fell to brush the back of my knees as he began running my crystal brush through it.

I crossed my arms and looked into the trees. I knew that other girls my age picked their own clothes, own accessories, brushed their own hair. But inya'd done it my whole life. Yet another thing he's always done that i don't understand. As inya braided my hair and wound it up into a bun on my head i sighed. My hair was so nice, i loved it! It was longer than any of the other girls i'd seen, so why did i have to keep it up? None of the other girls did…

As inya slipped the butterfly clip into my hair i dropped down on to my knees and shook my head. "When will you tell me why things are like this? Why i have to live so differently than everyone else. I know that the others are gone and that were in danger but…" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT KAGOME!" He cut me off. "I'VE TOLD YOU BEFORE! YOU'RE A PRINCESS OF THIS LAND, WERE THE LAST ROYALS HERE! WE WERE NEVER MENT TO HAVE NORMAL LIVES LIKE THE VILLAGERS TO BEGIN WITH! NOW DROP IT!"

I flinched away from him; those words were worse than a slap in the face but stung just as bad. When this happened and i was younger i'd get up and try to run away from him, but inya would just jump up and land in front of me, even madder for me having tried to get away from him. However, this was taking it too far. I stood, turned, and walked up to him. Inya had the same sad glint as always in his amber eyes and his obvious anger was written all over his face. I stopped right in front of him. My arm raised and then snapped left.

Inya's eyes were wide and a red handprint was forming on his right cheek. I turned and walked into the woods near the camp. It was only a few feet in, but i knew inya'd be too shocked to come after me for a while. I'd only slapped him once and that had been in desperation. But now it was out of pure furry. What right did he have to treat me like a child and get so upset that i was curious about why we had to be so different?

It wasn't fair! Call me a whiner if you want but i mean really? He didn't have to be such a jerk about it. It's my life just as much as it is his…i thought by now we'd be equals in this. I guess i guessed wrong…

I was so mad that when i heard a branch snap behind me i shot up and stomped forward without looking back. "I don't want to talk to you! Go away!" i yelled. Of course i didn't expect inya to just say ok and walk away but when an arrow whizzed a centimeter away from my cheek and bedded into the tree i was facing, i didnt even spare a glance at my attacker as i ran toward the river, my anger aside and forgotten. I knew what was happening. They caught up again. I burst out of the woods and right into a battle. Inya had his tessaiga out and was slashing at the demon army that bastard naraku had sent after us. "KAGOME, RUN! GO SOUTH!" he yelled. I nodded but as i turned, a new line of soldiers came up to surround us. We were trapped. inya slashed through the two soldiers separating us and grabbed me with his right arm, pulling me agenst him. His long silver hair whipped in the wind that blew through the trees around us. His red hakama was ripped in places and blood ran down his cheek where a soldier must have cut him.

"What are we gonna do?" I half yelled. I was clinging to him for my life. We'd been in some sticky situations before but this was nothing like those times. Inya looked around desperately at the hords of demon soldiers, then closed his eyes. "Kagome listen to me carefully. The necklace i always have you wear, it'll be enough to ensure that no matter when you land you'll be safe. Don't lose it ok, promise me."

I shook my head, tears coming to burn in my brown eyes. "I don't understand. What are you talking about?" Inya, eyes open, turned toward the river and lifted tessaiga up in the air. "Promise me!" he yelled. I nodded. "I won't lose it!" He smiled and brought tessaiga down in one swift swing. "Protect her." I heard him whisper before a large black rift surged to life in front of us. I didn't have a clue what was going on.. And then inya grabbed my left arm and flung me forward into the darkness. I looked back and saw his face for a split second before the rip closed and i was falling.

The air around me was pitch black and looked filled with stars. Then suddenly everything brightened and went from black to the pinks and purples of twilight. I fell faster and closed my eyes as my body came into contact with the ground. My world was spinning and i could have sworn i heard screaming. My head was lifted and i was met with a pair of warm brown eyes. Eyes i hadn't seen since i was a child. "Aunty Izzy?" i whispered.

The woman's eyes went wide. "Only Serena and Nick's children have ever called me that. Child who are you, where did you come from?" My vision was full of black spots. I tried to shake my head, failing miserably. "What are you talking about; it's me, kag...kago..me." I could feel my consciousness slipping away. "Oh dear your bleeding all over. Someone help me get her inside, someone call for kiade!" A man's voice answered her. "But your highness, we have no idea who or what she is, she just fell out of the sky! And look at the strange clothes she's wearing!"

I felt Izzy's body shake a bit. "She's got the necklace of the east, only someone of royal blood could so much as TOUCH it let alone wair it. She's hurt so badly.. Get her to kiade NOW!" The man gave a curt "Yes ma'am." And i felt the world fall out from under me once again before the darkness consumed me whole, and i fell away from the world.


	2. Chapter 1, A Whole New World!

"She just fell out of the sky! No storm clouds, no bright lights, nothing! She just…fell!" **What? Who's there, where am i? What happened**? I thought. I was slowly coming back into consciousness and could tell three things right off the bat. One, i was lying flat on my back on something really REALLY soft. Two, everything hurt. My whole body was killing me! And three, i wasn't alone. And i wasn't with inya either.

"Izayoi, girls don't just fall from the clouds! She most definitely looks strange I'll admit but…" the man's voice paused. "She's waking up." I shifted and opened my eyes. I was met with the most beautiful red silk canopy. I could glance down just enough to see instead of my ragged blue blanket a fully put together scarlet comforter with two more underneath. Under my head, well i couldn't see it but i sure could feel some super soft pillows. Turning my head to the right i gasped and my eyes went wide.

This had to be a dream, some sick twisted nightmare. Before me were two people i hadn't seen in years. Two people who couldn't be standing before me with such curious looks in their eyes. They couldn't be alive! The one on the right was a man with long silver hair and strong gold eyes. He was tall and wore the armor of a powerful Teno.

The one on the left was the same woman from before. Her soft brown eyes and rich ebony hair fit the picture atop her multi-layered Pink kimono. "H-how? This is just a dream right? Some twisted joke. If you can hear me naraku, your one sick s.o.b." i said, trying to sit up, trying to see through the illusion and into the eyes of the messed up demon who was projecting this.

My vision swam in circles and the next thing i knew i was flat on my back just as i had begun. Aunty Izzy ran forward and to my side, falling down to kneel next to the bed. "Dear, i have no idea what you are talking about. You fell out of the clouds last evening and sustained some serious wounds to your head, back and legs. You shouldn't try to move so much just yet." She sighed and pushed a strand of my hair out of my eyes. I almost had a panic attack.

"My hair is down!" i yelled. I couldn't breathe. My hair couldn't be down! It never fell out, not when inya put it up. I promised him that no one BUT him would ever see me with my hair down. Not after last time... I'll always have the scars to show me what happens when others see me with it down. I don't understand why they hate my long hair or my appearance but that's just how it is. I wish I'd remembered that earlier. Izzy shook her head. "No dear, your hair did not fall out of its braids. A strand merely fell loose. A vary beautifully long strand if i might add." She smiled.

The man cleared his throat. "Where do you come from? How did you get ahold of the necklace of the east?" That's when i recognized the man as the late king of the west, Inu no Taisho. He took on a straight, business like look in his eyes as he came a few steps closer to us. "Only someone of royal eastern blood could ware it, and only someone of royal heritage at all could so much as touch it to give it to you. Was it naraku; are you related to him?"

I let out a pretty fair growl. Inya would be… well i like to think proud, but i know he'd be more humored. "You're a sick illusion you know that. ME? Related to NARAKU! That's one of the worst insults you could throw at me. If you're gonna kill me just get it over with! If not then release me so i can go find inya and get the hell out of where ever it is you've taken me." I was so tired of this. But the looks of shock on both the adults' faces almost had me confused.

"Young lady i have no idea what you are talking about but either your head injuries are far worse than we thought or you had some terrible nightmare. Naraku is a most trusted general in the eastern army who's gone down south to train the guards there. Being related to him would be an honor! He is after all the current king of the easts brother." Izayoi said, pressing a hand to my forehead. I nearly blanched at that. What hadn't inya mentioned this to me?...But was it even true?

"Where is it you come from?" the king asked again. I rolled my eyes but played along. "Im from the barren east, as everyone knows. Why the hell are you guys doing this? Is it not enough that everything has been taken away from me, now you have to act like two people i loved and lost five years ago?" i felt tears sting my eyes again. I loved Inya's mother and father like family. They were so kind to me the few years id lived with them. Their deaths hurt even now, so many years later.

The king's eyes went wide. "Perhaps you did indeed hit your head a little too hard. The east? Baron? Never a year has the east gone dry or without the ringing sound of its happy people. The east is admittedly the most peaceful land in japan." I shook my head as much as i could, though i still earned a headache from it. "I may have hit my head hard, but im not stupid enough to fall for thi-" I let my sentence fall off. I could feel pain. Oh man could i feel the pain from falling. A dream can't allow you to feel pain..

The memory of Inya's sword opening a black void came to mind. I looked at the king's belt and sure enough there it was, the tessaiga. I remember inya telling me that the tessaiga once belonged to his father before the east fell and we were all separated. The king gave it to him to protect me when trouble struck. "The tessaiga, it opened up a black void. inya pushed me through and then i hit the ground here." I said, thinking back on the fall.

I glanced up at the king's face, it was pale and his eyes were wide. "The tessaiga is a sword i have hardly ever used, and never in such a move, though I know may it exist. Totosai told me that a black void should be my last resort in a fight but that once something went through it, it may never be seen again. Are you saying you went through this black rip?" the king asked. Izayoi helped me sit up and i took a deep breath.

"I didn't go through it, inya threw me into it. Inya…we were under attack, he had no choice. But where am i now? None of this makes any sense." A small tear rolled down my cheek as i glanced up at the two adult's faces. "How can you both be alive? I can't sense any illusionary kekkai and i know im awake. So how…"

Izayoi pulled me into her arms and i couldn't help it. I started balling my eyes out. I hadn't done that since i was small and even then no one had held me through it. Inya'd merely stood to the side, quiet and lost as to what to say to help.

We stayed like that for a long time before the king broke the silence. "You say you're from a baron east, where Naraku is some barbarian, and some boy who can use my sword sent you here. I don't know much of what the black void can do, having never used it, but i will go to Totosai and see what he has to say. Until then i ask that you stay here to heal and await my return."

I pushed back out of Izayoi's arms and leaned toward him. "But I can't stay here, what about inya? We were under attack and he was hurt! I have to get back to him as soon as possible!" The king shook his head. "It will take me about a week to get to Totosai and a week to get back. That's the quickest even i can travel. Please be patient until then. "I sighed and allowed Izayoi to help me lay back down. "But he's your son, aren't you just as worried about him as i am?"

"inya? We only have two sons and neither one is named inya." Izayoi said, standing and walking over to her husband. I closed my eyes and said, "Inya is what I've always called him. You know that, you both used to make fun of it 'cause it reminded you of a puppy name." I heard a door open and the sound of feet moving. "I don't really know whats going on here, but you need to rest for now Miss Kagome. I will leave immediately." The king said, his voice and footsteps fading away.

"Yes dear, you sleep now. I'll be back in a few hours to check on you." Izayoi said. The door closed and I was left alone. As much as i wanted to think about what the hell was going on I knew I really didn't have the energy to do it a.t.m. So I snuggled back into my pillows and allowed sleep to claim me.

I opened my eyes and yawned. The once dark room I had awoke in before was now brightly lit with the afternoon sun shine. I sat up and yawned again, closing my eyes and stretching an arm out. Man, I hadn't felt this good in forever! I looked around and took in the room for the first time. The bed was as amazing as when i first saw it, like everything was made of silk! SILK! No one had had any silk since the silkers of the east were all either killed or taken prisoner.

The walls were a light cream colored silk trimmed in gold. A golden chandelier hung from the ceiling, scarlet silk drapes came from all corners of the room to meet at the brilliant decoration. There were two shoji screens, one to my right and one in front of me, depicting the king in his true form who stood protecting this land. There was one window to my left. Through it I could hear birds and the crashing of what must have been a close by waterfall.

I turned and put my feet on the floor, all intentions of standing and exploring the world I'd been thrown into. That is, until I tried to stand and fell right back on my butt. "What the heck?" My legs felt like jello! I tried once more and managed to stand. Wobble, but stand none the less. I really took a look around me and my heart stopped. "Oh. My. God. This room is huge!" i yelled. I could run to one end and then the next and it would take me a whole minute to do so. I'd never been in a room so big before! Not even when I lived here when I was small.

So with that last thought in mind, I did just that. I ran to one end of the room and then the next. Over and over, laughing at how amazing it was. I'd never woke up and not been tired before! "This is amazing!" I yelled, throwing my arms up and hitting the wall laughing. "Ye truly are a royal of the east, but how I still am not quite sure." I turned around, my arms going up to block my body. In a fighting stance that inya'd taught me I met the surprised eyes of the stranger who'd snuck up on me.

I stayed that way for about five seconds before I started laughing. "Kiade, you scared me. Ha-ha. "I laughed. Kiade shook her head and put a bundle of cloth down on the floor at her feet. "How is it ye know my name and seem familiar with me yet I have never met you but once and then ye were quite unconscious?" she asked.

I quit laughing and sighed. "Of course. No one knows me here. But I do remember you. Inya used to take me to you when we got out of attacks and were injured… why do you look so, so young?" I asked. Now that I looked at her it was easy to tell the differences. The Kiade I knew was an old woman; Short and always with her long, gray hair up in a low ponytail. This kiade was tall, young, and had short black hair.

"Excuse me? I am far from old, I've never looked old a day in my life! And I, as the queen who's briefed me on what we know of you, have no idea who this Inya is." She growled, both hands on her hips. I shook my head. "No, I mean back home. You were an old woman there. Everyone was older; the king and aunty Izzy. You! Uhh!" I put my hands on my head and clenched my eyes shut. "None of this makes sense!" I heard footsteps and then felt Kiade's hand on my shoulder. I opened my eyes to look into her brown ones. "Why don't we sit and you tell me where you come from and who this Inya is." She turned her head toward the window and blinked twice. "Maybe some air would do you good. You've been asleep for seven days; it can't be good for you to be inside so much. "

My head shot up. "Se-seven days!" I yelled. "I've never slept for more than seven hours straight!" Kiade shook her head at me and helped me stand. "The queen asked me to check on you. Good thing I brought some clothes with me. I was originally going to put these in the storage but they should fit you." She said, walking over and grabbing the bundle of cloth from before.

"Here, they are quite different from the clothes you arrived in but as I said, they should fit." She handed me a white Kosode, rose colored kimono, and a soft yellow obi. "I'll have to run down and get you some geta sandals." I pulled off my jeans, letting them fall to where my shirt already lay, and pulled the Kimono around me. "Don't worry about the shoes; I've never worn any, so it's cool."

Kiade's eyes went wide. "What do you mean you've never worn so much as **shoes** before?" I shook my head as I wrapped the obi around my waist. "Inya never made me ware shoes. He never did so I guess he thought that I didn't need them either. " I answered. "Or was it the other way around?" Kiade rolled her eyes. "Well, this inya sounds like a brute if I've ever heard of one. Now undo your hair please."

I raised my head, looked levelly at Kiade, and said, "I have never worn my hair down. It's one of the promises I've always kept to Inya. He's the only one who has ever seen my hair down. I don't quite understand it, but that's just how it is. I know none of the other girls ware theirs down but… it stays up." Kiade stood there for a few seconds just watching me, and then she shrugged and slid the shoji door in front of the bed open. "Most undoubtedly royalty of the east." She smiled and opened the door. "Whatever you say."

I fallowed Kiade down so many halls, passing lots of short haired girls in knee length red kimonos. A white hair piece across the tops of their heads marked them as maids. They stared at me with wide eyes and whispered to each other when I looked at them and stared back. Kiade rolled her eyes and continued leading me through halls till we stepped over the fresh hold of a huge shoji and out into the warm western summer sunlight.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I couldn't help but exclaim. And it sure was! I'd seen the western castle only a few times in my memories, and it had always been so barren of life; dark, cool, and always filled with the tense atmosphere that seemed to envelope our whole country. You couldn't stop to take the grounds into view without risking your life in the process. You were too busy getting ready to fight or coming back with injured from a fight to even think about it.

This west was a dream. A story Inya'd told me a thousand times that I never bothered to hope to believe in. People were everywhere. Walking down paths into tree lined gardens, coming into and out of the palace. Beautiful ladies clad in flowing kimonos, hair sweeping the ground, had lords flirting at their sides. Laughter, smiles, and no one fearing for their lives; in one word, the palace was ALIVE.

"Miss Kagome, are you alright?" Kiade's voice snapped me out of my sightseeing. I smiled at her and nodded. "Just Kagome and I'm good. Just… living in a memory's all." Kiade's head tilted a little to the left and she looked at me as if I were crazy. "Were ye not well? You have not behaved false. I am confused." I laughed, full out. Some people stopped and stared at me, and then the whispering began again. I wiped a tear from my eyes and shook my head.

"No! I meant I'm ok. Im good is how we say were cool. Okay. Fine, dandy, happy go lucky, ECT." Kiade shook her head, a signature Kiade move that she had done even when she was alive in my world. "Dandy and happy go lucky do not translate to I am well to me, but I will remember that if ye say such, I am fine is your meaning. Now come, we will seek shade from the trees to our right."

I nodded and fallowed her to a cluster of tall sakura trees. A small metal work bench sat in the middle of the group. With the branches so overgrown and hanging down, it was as though they made a curtain. Like someone could sit there and tell the trees every secret in the world and no one would ever know the wiser.

We sat and I sighed, closing my eyes. "This is just like he said; I just wish he were here." "Inya?" Kiade asked. I opened my eyes and looked at Kiade who sat to my right. "Yeah, I wish he were here with me, I miss him so much. I've never gone more than five days without him." Kiade nodded. "You two are very close then. He sounds like a strange character; a brute one minute and a guardian the next. Is he your mate?"

I jumped and my eyes went wide. "MY MATE? NO NO NO NO NOOOO! ABSOLUTLY NOT! ARE YOU KIDDING? IM ONLY 15!" Kiade nodded once. "I see the dilemma; fifteen is a year too young. Betroved then?" I nearly fell off the bench. "Back home, we don't really get married. And besides, inya's like… I don't know. He's my best friend, the only family I've ever had! Besides, he raised me. I don't think he could ever see me as anything but the little girl he's protected since birth."

I wasn't really looking at anything, but then my eyes went wide and I could feel myself blushing. Why the hell had I just admitted that, and to KIADE of all people! I expected her to laugh, but when I glanced at her she had a soft smile on her face. "He's your protector, someone you truly care for. He sounds like such a strong boy, I would love to meet him some day." I smiled back. "I wish you all could have seen the inya I saw every day. He put up a front for everyone else. But you'd be amazed at the man he was when we were alone."

Kiade nodded. "Now then, tell me where you came from. How did you come to fall from the sky? I assume you've noticed the looks and whispers passersby have been giving you." I rolled my eyes and nodded. "I have. But I'm used to it, being one of the last royals' alive sorta grants it ya' know. It's like being a walking bull's eye." Kiade's eyes went wide. "Last royals alive! I do not understand. What world could offer such a thing?" "My world." I answered "It's complicated. My mother and father had a daughter and two sons before me. Two months after I was born they were attacked and killed, I never knew them."

I took a breath and continued on. "I came here to the west as a baby; my brothers had already been here to visit Inya. When they found out it was our sister who had caused the fall of the east, they couldn't handle it. They disowned me and went into seclusion. So I was left to be raised for the next five years by Aunty Izzy and, by consequence, inya. Then everything got worse." I would have continued on but suddenly I was thrown into a tree.

My head slammed into the trunk and my body tumbled to the ground. First thing I did was check my hair. It was loose, so I pushed the clip back in a little thirther, then my head shot up. I looked around glaring. "Ok, whose ass am I about to kick?" I yelled. Looking around, it seemed like mass chaos. My eyes met with the dark brown eyes of one of the three boys who'd run into Kiade and I. His orange hakamaed body was buried under two other boys; His shoulder length, ebony black hair hanging in funny angles across his eyes.

"I am so sorry ladies, are you alright?" he asked. The boy under him grunted. "Damn idiot, hittin Kiade is one thing. Hittin a pretty new girl is unacceptable!" He yelled, his sharp blue eyes glaring forward. I went to look at the third boy, but was too caught up at the sight of the second boy's clothes. I couldn't help it. I lost it. "Your wairing a skirt!" I half laughed half yelled.

I had tears in my eyes. In all my life I had never seen a man in a skirt. I had heard from Inya that it was a common thing when he was still a teenager, but it just seemed so…unmanly. The boys mouth was open, he was about to say something to the third boy again when he stopped, turned to look at his clothes, long black ponytail swinging slightly, and then look back up at me. He didn't looks so much mad as confused.

"What the hell's wrong with my clothes? A lot of my pack weirs 'em." I couldn't quit laughing, so I just sat there holding my sides. The second boy fisted his hands and started yelling at me. "What the hell is wrong with you? A lot of men wair skirts! Hay, are you listening to me?" He probably would have continued if the third boy's voice hadn't interrupted him.

"Maybe she just knows a pussy when she sees one." I froze. That voice. I knew it, I would know it anywhere. I slowly turned my head to the right… and locked eyes with Inya. I couldn't believe it! Inya! Here! It was so! I mean! I couldn't even think straight! I couldn't breathe! Things started to go fuzzy and black spots blurred my vision. I don't really know what happened then, but I do remember wondering just how many times I was going to pass out during my time here.

"I don't know what happened! She just looked at me and passed out!" I heard Inya's voice yell from close by. I groaned and sat up, rubbing my head. When my eyes opened, I sighed at the familiar sight of my new room. At least, I'm guessing it's my room, considering how many times I've woke up in here. Only this time I seriously wasn't alone.

"Kagome dear, you're awake! Are you alright? You gave us quite a scare." Izzy said, sitting on the edge of my bed. I nodded, my eyes already re-fixed on the boy glaring at me from across the room. Inya leaned back agenst the wall, red jacket clad arms crossed. It nearly brought me to tears. "I-Inya, whats wrong? Why are you looking at me like that?" I whispered. My body felt numb. I couldn't breathe. Why was he mad at me? What had I done? Is it because I got mad about him running me into a tree. If it was Inya then it had to have been an accident! But… His eyes went wide. Inya could never stay mad at me for long. He couldn't handle how much his anger destroyed me. "H-hey. Don't start cryin on me. And the names Inuyasha." He walked over to the bed and sat down next to his mother. His amber eyes softened and from his attitude, i could tell it wasn't just the two of us and his mother in the room.

"Are you alright? I didn't mean to run you and Kiade into that tree. It was all the dumb ass wolfs fault! But still." I couldn't believe my eyes. Inya was blushing! He never did that! Never! He hardly ever showed emotions other than anger, hatred, and sadness. Maybe happiness sometimes, but that was so short lived. I couldn't stop myself. I knew something was seriously wrong here, but I slowly put my hand up and rested my palm on Inya's forehead for a few moments. Then brought it back and placed it on mine. His eyes were wide when I looked at him again. "You don't have a fever. It's so…weird."

Inya looked at me funny. "What does weird mean?" I blinked. Then stopped, took a breath, and really looked at him. He seemed younger. The small scar on his right cheek was gone. His clothes had a freshness that living outdoors could never offer. That's when reality hit me. This wasn't my Inya. This was an Inya that didn't know me.

I looked away from him and to Izzy. Her eyes widened. "He isn't my Inya is he? He's the strange look alike like all the rest of you huh? I should have known better." I could hear it in my voice and instantly knew things had to change. Like, now! The darkness was ebbing its way into my consciousness and if it succeeded then I was screwed.

I looked past Izzy to the three silent people who had gone unnoticed until now. Looking more closely I whispered. "Sota and Koga too huh? What the hell type of twisted world did he send me to?" I shook my head. Sota and Koga looked at Izzy. Kiade stood silent and watchful; another of her specialties.

"Kagome dear. Could you explain to me what happened? How is it that you seem to know us all, and yet we never recall crossing paths with you?" Izzy said calmly. I looked her in the eyes and sighed. If this wasn't a dream, and it had lasted too long to be an illusion, then where was I? What had Inya said about this place? I flashed back to the moment before I disappeared into the black void. _**Kagome listen to me carefully. The necklace I always have you wear, it'll be enough to ensure that no matter when you land you'll be safe. Don't lose it ok, promise me.**_ I sighed. I don't get it, there's no clues there.

"I give up. Why not just hang on for the ride right?" I got the same "what ride" look from both Inya and izzy. "What I mean" I said." Is that I don't know why im here. I don't understand how I got here. But I might as well stay for a while and see if I can figure it out. If that's cool with you."

I got the "what?" look again and this time Kiade stepped in to save me. "She means if it is alright with you your highness. She explained to me earlier that "cool" means ok, alright, fine, im ok, and so on." I smiled at Kiade. "You know, back home, you were still good at that. I don't know how you remembered so much, but it sure did come in handy, err, rather it was useful. Same difference." Kiade nodded and stepped back agenst the wall again.

"Well I say let her stay. A pretty new lady for the court sounds like a good idea to me." Koga said, crossing his arms and smiling at me. I expected Inya, no, Inuyasha, to glare at him but instead he growled. "Says the ass who threw her into a tree! Last I found, sending girls into trees is not a good way to court." He smirked at Koga who growled back in return.

"Now now you two. Miss Kagome has just woken up. She seems pretty confused and is probably still tired from the whole event. So shut the hell up!" sota yelled, walking toward the shoji may had led me out earlier. "I have to go now aunt Izayoi. God knows what indecent things my brother has been up to since I left him unattended." Sota smiled and slid the shoji open, bowed once, and slid it shut.

I shook my head. I never knew my brothers since they disowned me at such a young age. They had never come out of isolation until the western castle fell under attack so I never saw them either. But when I did they always seemed so sad or mad. Mad at me, at my appearance. Mad at the world the world that had taken so much away from them.

Sometimes when I wake up alone in the morning I wonder if they would have liked if I had never been born. If it would have been easier on them if they hadn't had to see the face of the one who (as the villagers had always claimed) destroyed their lives every time they looked me. Sometime I wonder if they want to kill me to take the pain away. And sometimes I would wonder if I should let them.

"So you're alright now?" Inya asked me, placing a hand on my shoulder for a quick moment then pulled away blushing. I nodded. "I just wish I knew what's going on. This is real; the pain confirms that much but the rest. All of you here so alive and happy! It's too dream like."

Izzy nodded. "It does seem as though you know us from somewhere. For now, we will worry about that later. You are welcomed to stay here for as long as you need. However, Kiade informed me that you are not very accustomed to our clothes or accessories. So I will have to teach you how it is expected of a woman to behave."

I nodded. "Inya taught me how to walk in geta before. Not the intricate stuff, but the basics. Also how to wair at least six layers of kimono and how to sit for long periods of time in formal custom. But the specifics even he didn't know. Im a quick learner. I promise not to take too much of your time."

Izzy blinked. "This Inya taught you these things? A man! That is so unheard of." Inuyasha feh'd. "You called me that name a few minutes ago. That in its self earns me an apology if you ask me. I am not some girly man." I laughed out right at him. I had never heard Inya get so puffed up about such things. Even though we both knew that a man knowing how a woman was traditionally supposed to act was pretty wired.

"Sorry Iny, uh, Inuyasha. I know it's sorta an insult." I smiled at him, and he turned away blushing. "Well if this is all set and done then why don't we all go get something to eat? Im starving!" Koga said, walking toward the shoji. "Oh and mutt, seems like she thinks of YOU as the pussy now. "He laughed and ripped the shoji open, running out lightning fast, Inuyasha on his heels. "You ass!" Inuyasha yelled, disappearing down hall. I stared after them, eyes wide. Then I shook my head and laughed. "I've never seen Inya act like that. The few times we met up with Koga they never seemed close but…" I trailed off. The only one I ever spent any real time with without Inya being near for any amount of time was Koga. I still miss him so much, even though he was killed months ago.

"Kagome dear, my son is not this Inya. They do not sound even closely related. You do understand this right?" Izzy asked. I nodded and pulled the blankets aside. "I know he isn't Inya, not here anyway." Izzy shook her head but didn't say anything more. Instead she stood up and walked to the shoji. "Kiade, please help Kagome get ready for dinner. Rue, Suyu, a few of the children, the head of the kitsune clan, nick, and Serena will be dining with us tonight."

Kiade nodded. "Not too many then, a small formal dinner m'lady?" Izzy nodded. Kiade slid the shoji open and Izzy walked out. "I will see you both soon." Then she walked down the hall, her form disappearing with the closing of the shoji. Kiade turned to me. "Do you know what is expected of ye at this dinner?" I nodded. "Inya said that when at a dinner with any clans other than your closest, which consists of your family and the families of the other three royal families, a princess is expected to remain cheerful, flawless, poised, extravagant, and interested at all times."

I closed my eyes thinking. "She must walk with her head held high at all times. And if she raises her voice then she had better be able to explain herself, 'else wise it could result in some seriously bad reps and gossip." I opened my eyes to look at Kiade. Her eyes were wide. I obviously surprised her. "This man Inya taught you all that?" I nodded and smiled. "He taught me everything I know, that and so much more."

Kiade sighed and turned to an intricately carved wooden chest that must have been brought in while I was asleep. She opened the lid and pulled out seven items: a white Kosode, a crystal blue kimono, a light blue kimono, a navy blue kimono, a midnight blue kimono, geta, and a white obi. I groaned and pulled myself out of bed. Kiade helped me put on the clothed in the order she pulled them out. When she finished, she pulled three small containers and a paint brush out of the chest.

I sat still on my knees on the floor as was formal custom while Kiade painted dark blue eye shadow onto my eyes, light red lip gloss onto my lips, and liquid charcoal to outline my eyes. "You said you come from the east correct? These are the colors of the east. Ye will need something for your hair. Do you have anything? We found a bag near where you fell when you first arrived." Kiade pointed to my yellow bag. I stood and ran to it, nearly falling on my face as I grabbed it from the corner where it sat.

I pulled it open and sure enough all my things were in there as they should have been. I reached in and pulled out a small chain. Its links were made of opal crystal that could only be found in the east. It belonged to my mother. I stood and put the chain behind one ear, over my head, and behind the other. When I looked back at Kiade she smiled at me. "You look just like Queen Sarena." I smiled back. Most people said I looked like my evil sister. Inya was the only one who had ever said I looked like my mother.

"Ye will not let me put your hair down will you?" Kiade asked. I shook my head, and then thought about it. "I need it re-braided and put back up. Would you do it for me? I can't face you with my hair down, I promised Inya, but…" I trailed off and kiade nodded. "Of course, now turn around." I did as asked and turned my back to her.

Kiade pulled the butterfly clip out of my hair and paused. "This is one of a kind; the stone that made it was forged through hundreds of years of totosai's own demonic making. The queen weirs it even as we speak! Did your inya give it to you as well?" I nodded. "It was his mother's before the west was over run and we all dispersed. She asked him to give it to me for my fifth birthday, seeing as we would not be able to celebrate it that year."

Kiade stood very still. "You still believe this Inya is our prince Inuyasha." It wasn't a question but I answered anyway. "I know he is, or at least back home he was." Kiade remained silent but continued on with my hair. She ment to pull out the small stone pin that kept the braid in place but I stopped her. "Wait. My hair is pretty long. You won't be able to fix it if were anything but standing up." Kiade sighed and stood, I did the same. Her small fingers pulled the pin from my braids and my hair swung down.

I never knew how Inya did it, but he'd figured out how to put my hair up, braided and all, in a stable way with only the small clip. When my hair swung down, it fell instantly out of its braid and swooshed around my knees. I heard Kiade gasp. "I have never seen anyone with such beautiful hair. Even queen Serena's hair does not hold such a luster." I blushed.

"Inya always said that it was a mixture of my mother's ebony hair and my father's luster." I felt Kiade run her fingers through the strands for a moment before she began to split it and braid. It took about five minutes but finally kiade stuck multiple pins in and managed to make the braid decent. She clapped her hands together and walked to stand in front of me. "You look lovely. Now come, we are expected." I nodded and fallowed her out the shoji and through the multiple halls and corridors.

We stopped outside a grand shoji guarded by four guards, two on each side of the screen. The nodded to Kiade and bowed to me. "Lady Kagome, Miss Kiade." They said as one. I nodded back to them and upon seeing ones face, smiled. "Sir Rengi kironima. It is so good to see you! Tell me, has your son been born yet?" I ask the closer guard to the right. His eyes went wide. "My wife is early in her pregnancy m'lady, how if I might ask, did you come to know?" I shook my head and sighed, half used to the questions.

"Back home your son was a brave soldier; given much older and annoying than me, but still. He was a good man. You both were from what I can remember of you. Your wife still lives in as much leisure as can be offered in the state of the country back home. But your sons keep her and many others safe." I smiled at his shocked and awed face. "It may just be beginning now, but you'll be a proud father someday."

He sucked in a deep breath and nodded to me, a smile on his face. "Thank you m'lady." I shook my head. "Call me Kagome. It's what everyone else does." The shoji open and Kiade dropped to her knees bowing. I sorta remembered why. When you enter into a room full of higher ranked and or ruling authority above your own it is proper to drop in submission and respect. I however, stayed up straight and stared at the wide eyed faces of all who stared back at me.


	3. Chapter 2, Exploring The Past!

So I just stood there for what seems like hours before some random dude I've never met stands and shouts. "What is she? Her hair, face, clothes!" I sighed. I mean really, that's just uncalled for! "Look sir, I know what you're thinking. I have my mother's hair, my father's colors, and my sister's face. But really? Im not a "what" I'm a "who", show some respect!" The room went quiet and I couldn't help mentally slapping myself. One thing Inya'd told me was to never, never EVER talk back to someone if their above you. I think I just crossed that line.

Instead of the "Get her to the dungeon!" I was expecting, the man laughed. "She acts just like your son Izayoi!" That's when I placed him. "You're Sango's father, the late King Rue!" and yet again I wanted to slap myself, only this time I did. Next I went into panic mode. Given that I had never lived in a palace, well, not long enough for etiquette to matter much, I really had only one fall back plan. Stutter till someone broke.

"I-I mean I. Ummm. I suppose you're not late here, but then I'm not from this place so you would be late there and not here and…" I trailed off. God, I knew I was blushing now. I hated this, I just wanted to disappear! "Damn, are all girls this crazy where you come from?" Inuyasha asked. I looked to the far right of the room and found him smirking up at me from his spot on the floor. That pissed me off. He was making fun of me! That's how my panic turned into rage. Sango's father was one thing, Inuyasha was another. "I am not crazy! I've just never had need of any of this idiotic etiquette!" I growled at him. Then whispered: "Besides, I just have issues remembering the things Inya taught me when I'm stuck in positions like this. Stupid backwards world."

I averted my eyes and stood there. What else was I supposed to do? "Come take a seat dear, and explain to us why you look like one of our kin, yet we have only our small family and my brother in law alive today." I looked up into the face of a woman I never thought I'd meet. The eyes were mine. The hair was mine. It was… my mother. "You're. It's not… "I couldn't breathe. Thinking that somehow Inya was here was one thing, but my mother!

I backed away and tripped, falling back into Kiade. I heard her call out "Miss Kagome!" but I couldn't pay attention to her right now. I couldn't think. "This is cruel, this is too cruel." I was half there and half gone. Gone to somewhere else. Anywhere! This was too much. Why would my mother be here? Was my father here too? Were they even my real parents? I was so confused. The ground was shaking. Was it an earth quake? My eyes focused back into reality and I discovered what was happening. Inuyasha was kneeling in front of me, shaking my shoulders and calling out my name.

"Inuyasha, stop shaking me. Im gonna be sick!" I said, trying to stop the nausea that was threatening to knock me out for the millionth time today. Inuyasha stopped shaking me but he didn't remove his hands. "Are you alright now? What happened? I know Sarena can be scary but…" he trailed off. I smiled. He was trying to distract me. I looked past Inuyasha's shoulder and into my mother's face.

"You're alive aren't you? You're really alive and here. I just wish I understood why." I couldn't help but regret saying the words so cruelly, but this is just so unfair. How could not only my adoptive family be alive, inya be a young idiot version of himself, AND my mother (and likely my father) be alive! It's just… my mother looked at me with a mix of concern and curiosity. "Dear, are you alright? Maybe you should go back up and rest. From what I've been told, you seem to be having trouble staying on your feet since you arrived here." From anyone else I would have taken that in a bad way, but from her it sounded so genuine. So motherly. I hadn't realized tears were sliding from my eyes until Inuyasha wiped some from my cheek. I shook my head. Inya raised me better than this. Not only had I ruined their dinner but also put everyone in panic mode. Inya would be so disappointed.

"Im fine. It's just the same instinctual shock of seeing you all as I had when I first arrived here. Im sorry, I've made a mess of this evening." I looked down at my knees. Inuyasha moved a bit and stood, bringing me up to stand as well. "It's not a problem Kug's. Besides, if anything; it's the rest of us that are moor shocked by you." I looked up at Inuyasha. He had a light blush on his face and he wouldn't meet my eyes. I couldn't help but smile yet again. "Thanks."

I turned back to my mother and shook my head. "It's still just so…unbelievable." My mother smiled and turned back to the table. I took count of all the faces in the room. My mother and…my father, Aunt Izzy, Inuyasha, Kiade, King Rue, Koga, sota, and Miroku. I think I wanted to either run and never turn back or pass out and never wake up. This just doesn't make any sense!

Inuyasha pushed me forward. "Well? You don't have to stand here all night you know?" I blushed and nodded, walking forward to sit next to Aunt Izzy. Inuyasha sat next to me and wasted no time digging in to his dinner. I half wondered from the sight of Koga's plate if they were having some sort of contest. Inya never ate like this… If he ate at all. "So dear, it seems our clothes suit you well." Izzy said, smiling at me. I nodded. "Thanks. I only wore stuff like this once or twice so I'm not completely used to them yet, but I'm sure it'll happen eventually."

Izzy nodded. My mother took up the conversation now. "So dear, have you remembered anything of how you came here?" I shook my head. "I still don't understand so much of this place. It doesn't make any sense to me. Naraku can't have help up an illusion this long even with even the best illusionists, and I can feel pain so I'm not asleep. I'm just so confused."

My mother's eyes widened. "My brother in law Naraku? How could he have anything to do with your arrival here? He is not even close to this land at the moment." I sighed. "You wouldn't understand huh? It's like the fall hasn't even. Happened…yet…" my eyes went wide. "That's it!" I yelled. It all made sense now! Before Inya sent me here he told me I'd be safe no matter WHEN i landed. He must have known that i wouldn't be sent to a different place but a different time. And from the looks of things, it's a time pretty far back.

Izzy put a hand on my shoulder and called my name once. I hadn't even realized i had zoned out. "Im sorry, but i just got it! Inya told me I'd be safe WHEN i landed, not where! I don't get how he did it, but Inya sent me back in time. It's the only thing that makes sense." Izzy's eyes went wide. "Not even my husband knows the extent of his swords powers, so it could be possible. But then, how far into the future would you have come, and what all have you changed for that world?"

My smile faded a bit and i really thought about her words. What had i changed? If my being here changed things, then maybe i can change everything. Maybe they don't all have to die! "For the sake of us all, i hope I've changed enough." Inya told me once that he never had to try hard to read me because i had a bad habit of speaking what was on my mind without realizing it. This was one of those times. My father spoke up then. "You sound as though your time needs drastic change. It can't be that bad right?"

He smiled at me. It was such a joking, father-like question. I realized then that i couldn't tell them how terrible their future was. How could i explain to them that they would not only each lose everything they cared about but be murdered in cold blood as well? It wasn't fair; to them or me. So i smiled back and shook my head. "Of course not, i just ment that some things would be nice to change. You know. Maybe i can get rid of school or something." He looked at me questioningly and i sighed.

"So schools haven't been allowed to the general public yet huh? That means i must be back at least two hundred years." Inuyasha stopped shoveling his face full and looked at me. "General public schools?" i nodded. "It was about two hundred years before i was born that the people's needs began to take serious effects. They deserved to have the knowledge of not only how to read, write, and properly speak, but also how to work the newer jobs that technological advances provided."

I've gotten some strange looks in my life, but never so many from so many people. King rue scratched his head and looked at me. "Technological advances? Public education? Why would the commoners need to know anything but how to work the fields?" he laughed and the others laughed. I was never able to sit through a whole story about the peasant racism when Inya tried to teach me about our earlier history. I couldn't sit through it first-hand now either. I stood up. "I think it best if i leave." Koga put down an apple and looked at my empty plate. "Why? You didn't even eat." I closed my eyes, my fists clenched at my sides. "Because Inya taught me to say nothing at times like these."

Koga gave me a look and rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say. I don't understand why you're so mad though. The thought of commoners having an education really piss you off that much?" i gritted my teeth. "Please excuse me." I turned and started toward the shoji when king rue made a big mistake. "Commoners having an education? Hah! As if they would even be worth the time." I turned around and lost it.

"YOU ARE SUCH A PIG! WHAT THE HELL RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO SAY THAT? HOW COULD YOU EVER EVEN BEGIN TO UNDERSTAND HOW HARD IT IS OUTSIDE YOUR PRECIOUS WALLS? YOU'VE NEVER HAD TO WONDER IF YOULL WAKE UP IN THE MORNING WHEN YOU FALL ASLEEP IN THE WINTER'S SNOW. YOU'VE NEVER SUFFERED FROM FEVER BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T HAVE SHADE FROM THE SUMMER SUN. DON'T ACT LIKE THEIR LESS THAN YOU WHEN THEIR THE ONES WHO MADE YOU WHAT YOU ARE TODAY! WITH OUT THEM, YOU'R JUST A MAN ON A THROWN WITH A POINTLESS PIECE OF METAL ON YOUR HEAD! YOU WERE MADE KING FOR YOUR PEOPLE, NOT YOURSELF! IF YOU DON'T KNOW THAT BY NOW, THEN YOU DON'T DESERVE TO WAIR A CROWN!"

With that i turned, pulled the shoji open and ran out. I didn't know where i was going, and i didn't care. What type of sick animal could think in such a way? It was disgusting! I continued on through halls and halls and eventually stopped next to a window. I looked out and down to the ground below. It was about a three foot drop and i really needed some air. So i did what any rational girl would do. I stripped off my geta and three layers of kimono, pulled the window open, and climbed out.

The drop hurt a bit, but the grass felt cool and amazing on my bare feet. Looking around I was guessing it was probably pretty late. The full moon lit up the sky. The stars showed bright above. I was standing at the outskirts of (probably) the inner forest of the palace. That ment the sacred tree was probably somewhere close.

I took off into the woods. Considering i didn't know where i was entering at i had to just guess where i was headed, but i soon came into the clearing of the massive tree. It was the largest tree in the forest back in my time, as it seemed to be now. I laughed, so relieved to have found something to anchor me to reality. I ran toward the tree and collapsed at its base. It was all too much. I wanted to go home. I wanted to be with Inya. I wanted…i don't even know. I just wanted to go back to the world i knew. And leave this strange nightmare/ dream world behind where it belonged.

I didn't even hear him coming or notice he was there until he pulled me up and into his arms. "Inuyasha?" i whispered into his silver hair. His arms tightened around me, and i let go. I started crying. Hard. I never cry, it just didn't seem like i had the right. But i couldn't help it. I wanted to go home so bad i could taste it! Inuyasha shushed me and sank to the ground, pulling me into his lap. It was such an inya act that i couldn't help but cling to him.

I don't know how long we stayed that way. I just knew i wasn't alone and i had something somewhat familiar. I was raised on enough, and that was just it. It was enough. I was almost asleep when I heard Inuyasha asked me, "Are you okay now? You sorta took us all by surprise then disappeared. My mother was getting worried." I nodded. "Im sorry." I whispered. "I didn't mean to. I just couldn't take him saying that about his own people. It's not right." Inuyasha nodded.

He leaned back agenst the tree and sighed. "You look tired." I nodded, half asleep. Inuyasha looked down at me and smiled. "Tell you what. Since you don't seem to know much about our time, how 'bout i take you out to explore the Grounds tomorrow?" i nodded again. "That sounds..." I yawned into my hand and snuggled into his chest. "Great." I think i heard him laugh a bit before everything faded away.

I woke up the next morning after a dreamless sleep. Thank god this time i remembered that i was in a different time. However, i also remembered that it wasn't Inya i was with. I was with Inuyasha. And not just with him. I was lying in his arms, where I'd probably been since last night. Oh my god! Sure IV slept with Inya before, but this wasn't him! I mean it was but it's not the Inya who raised me. And I've had guys (guys who got the shit threatened and/or beat out of them) who've flirted with me before so i knew flirting. AND HE SERTAINLY WAS FLRITING!

I glanced up at Inuyasha's face. He was still asleep. If he was anything like my Inya then he'd wake up if i moved too much. That should have been the idea right?

Wrong.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He looked so peaceful. Inya never looked so calm and happy. Maybe it's my fault he stopped looking like this…

"So you're awake huh? You get up early." I jumped a little and realized that, YET AGAIN, I'd zoned out. Only i zoned out while STAIRING at his face! My eyes widened at his lazy smile and gaze and i turned away quickly, blushing like crazy. Inuyasha laughed and pulled me closer to him. "You're really not from here huh? I think we're gonna get along just fine if things stay this way."

I dared a glance back up at him. "W-what do you mean by that? You don't think we'd get along if i was from here?" i guess it did make sense. I really don't know very much about Inya in retrospect. Maybe he didn't like the everyday girl. Im new to him now…but will he stop liking me when my novelty wears off?

Inuyasha shook his head. "That's not what i ment at all Kagome. I just ment that your different from the other girls around here. For example, you had no trouble telling a king to back down, you ran off with the air of a queen, and you've broke every etiquette known to man by staying out all night with me; a man who's not your husband or betroved." He winked at me and i knew as i was saying it that i was a serious idiot but the words were out of my mouth before i could stop them.

"Why would it matter if were anything to each other or not? I've always slept with you Iny-" I slapped my hand over my mouth. What the hell was wrong with me? Oh i know, it's the fact that inya HAD always slept near me. And yet again, THIS WASN'T HIM! God, i seriously need to work on controlling my mouth!

Inuyasha's eyes were wide. "What are you talking about? We've never slept together before. Are you sure you-" I cut him off. "Im fine REALLY! Just tired i guess, ha-ha. So about exploring the west, what do you say we start it now hmm? I bet we won't be able to get through it all by the end of the day." Inuyasha stared at me, and then laughed, standing and pulling me up with him. I couldn't help wondering if he would be doing this a lot. Second time right? He let go of me and stretched his arms up toward the sky. "So where do you wanna start? We're not allowed to leave the palace grounds so we can start at either the western gate or the eastern, your choice."

He looked back at me. I just stared at him. "You're not allowed to leave the palace grounds? That's…insane." Inuyasha sighed and leaned back agenst the sacred tree. "Why do you think the grounds are so massive? We don't leave here unless it's to move to the other three palaces. Right now everyone's here. In about a week when the welcoming in of summer festival takes place and is over, we'll leave my parents, well, mainly my father, here and go south until the coming of autumn festival at the end of September.

Well go to the east after that to wait out the fall. We'll have the celebration of the first snow there and then head back to the palace here in the west to wait out the winter. It's how it's always been."

I couldn't believe it. I mean yeah, the grounds seemed like they went on forever to me when i was little here in the west, but i never would have imagined it was because before i was born no one was allowed out. Why? How can they rule properly while cooped up in here? How can they know their people's needs from behind these walls?

"Because they don't care." I whispered to myself. I walked forward and looked back at Inuyasha. "Are you coming? I wanna get started. I wanna see the whole thing before sundown, ok." I smiled at him. He blinked a few times then caught up to me. "What did you say back there?" he asked, pushing a little ahead of me. I sighed. "Nothing. Just speaking my mind without thinking again."

Inuyasha nodded and led me forward. We passed a lot of trees before we walked out onto a path that must have passed straight through the forest. As we walked Inuyasha and i passed two women dressed in brilliant pink kimonos. By the looks of the three layers underneath they must have been nobles, maybe some duke's daughters. As we passed they looked at Inuyasha and smiled. Then they looked at me and gasped.

I stared at them and cocked an eyebrow. "What?" they put their left hands to their mouths and whispered a bit to each other. Then the one on the left said, "What is a commoner doing inside the palace walls?" i didn't get it. Then i looked down. Righhhtttt, i ditched some layers last night to get out the window better. Some Missing layers, shoes, and my hairs still being up equals…oh DAMN it.

"I am not a commoner, but honestly, I'm sort glad im dressed like one. I can tell your both sweeting you butts off standing here and it's not even noon! Yet im perfectly fine as i am now. You're both going to overheat, get exhausted, pass out, and I'll be seeing you both by the end of the day to treat you for heat exhaustion. No wonder it was so common back then, you're a bunch of idiots! Walking around in so many layers just to look cool"

I shook my head and walked past them. Inuyasha stared wide eyed at me. "Wait! Your that girl that fell from the sky aren't you? The one the queen announced to be a part of the future royal family?" i stopped and turned back to the girl. She was short, her long blond hair flowing to mid back. I had to admit, she was pretty. Especially her deep blue eyes. The other girl had the same blue eyes, but her shoulder length hair was dark brown instead of light blond.

"What of it?" they both laughed. "You are such a fake! No one of royal birth would ever be caught looking so plain. I do not know how you tricked the queen into thinking yourself worth anything but it is very obvious that you're nothing but a cheap peasant." I didn't even blink. "I've been called worse." I turned back and began walking away once more. By now a small crowd had gathered. Whispers were going around and honestly, it was getting annoying.

"Sure, walk away you little cheap, it's only a matter of time until you're thrown out on your butt. A peasant should know her place." I stopped and turned back to them. "You know something? If you were dropped outside these walls, you wouldn't be able to survive. Those "Peasants" that you think so lowly of, they could come up here and over throw you all so easily! Because see, they're the ones who would know how to fight AND survive. And what would happen to you? You're selfish, snobby pride would be you're demise. You people make me sick."

I knew i should have probably stopped but i couldn't help myself. "You treat your people like trash that is just here to fill up space; Like you're so much better than them. Like your gods! Well here's a news flash for you, you're not! You should hit your knees every day and thank god that you were born into a position where you could make changes for the better, to help everyone. Be grateful you're in positions where you have food and shelter and people to spend your lives with, because a lot of people out there don't!"

"How can you just stand here and talk about the ones who plant your food, grow it, harvest it, and bring it here? How can you trash the ones who make the thread to sew your clothes and create the beautiful kimonos you wair every day? They work their asses off every day of their lives just to keep you content. You'd think for all they do for you while you sit on your butts doing nothing in return that you could at least have the common courtesy to maybe think of a way to thank them. But you don't! You sit back and treat them like shit!"

"If the ones you like to trash so much were gone, you would be dead. You don't know how to cook. You don't know how to plant or sew or build. And i know this for a fact! I've seen what happens when your precious lives crumble to bits. Why not take a lesson from the ones who live outside these walls, because they're the ones who deserve all the little things you take so much advantage of! All you deserve is a serious reality check."

The whispered stopped and the girl stared at me with wide eyes and a gaping mouth. I smiled. "You don't know a thing about me, were i come from, or what I've seen. In my time, my people are my hero's. They survive and persevere no matter what comes their way. And when they can't survive, they push forward until they can survive again. They've faced so much and still made it out alive. That's more than a lot of people could say. In my time, our people are our greatest concern and our first priority."

"Looking the part of royalty is fun. Having balls and riding off into the sunset on a white horse may be the fairy tale ending. But it's not why you were put in the positions you're in. you may think they're worthless now, but one day you'll all understand exactly how important and how potent the people outside those walls really are. I didn't even know there was a time when the people were treated so poorly. This a sad and dark time in our history for sure, so think about that."

It was quiet. So quiet. I started to wonder if Inya would be slapping his forehead and shaking his head right now, preparing to try and talk us out of a fight or prepare to get into one. I glanced over at Inuyasha. His eyes were wide and he looked taken aback. When he noticed me looking at him, his face relaxed into his trade mark smirk. He looked so…proud.

A slow clapping broke my trance on Inuyasha and everyone turned around to face the new comer; aunty izzy. She stood there in all her elegance: long hair flowing around her seven layers of cherry red kimono. She was standing next to king Rue who looked as stricken as everyone else. Koga, sota, and Miroku were behind them.

"You truly don't hold back when someone says something you don't want to hear do you?" Rue asked. I sighed. "Look, im sorry about jumping you last night. But this messy load of crap you call royalty is a joke. Do you honestly despise your people so much? Have you ever even tried to survive on your own?"

"Have you?" he countered. I looked at the ground. "I know what it's like better than you ever will, that i can guarantee. I have lived with my people before. I've seen how much dislike they have for royalty and how on edge they are. Maybe it's because of how things were in this time. It's sad that your people can't trust that you really care about them. I always wondered why. Now i wish i didn't know."

Izayoi put a hand to her chin in thought. "Kagome dear, you say that we will have great changes in our country by the time you are born. I have never truly thought about what the people must go through to give us what they do. No one has except for maybe Serena. But no one has ever had the voice to speak their opinions so loud and clear. What would you have us do to show how hard our people have it? Why they deserve they're "rights" as you call it."

I was at a loss. What could they do to feel the pressures and pains of the people? What had Inya done to show me? I thought about it and knew it was a serious long shot but it was worth a try. "When i was younger, i took advantage of the villager's hospitality and the hard work they put into everything they did. Inya had had enough of it in a quick hurry and set me up with a few of the men and women of the village to show me what they did every day to keep them and their village alive. I took one day watching, and the next week i spent doing the things they did for them. It wasn't easy. I was expected to do what any other six year old could, and that's a hell of a lot. There were dead lines and far reach jobs and i got yelled at a lot because i couldn't go as fast as was needed. It was hell, but i got the point. They do so much because they have to. It wasn't something to be taken advantage of, but to be inspired by."

Izzy nodded. Rue scratched his head. "What's the point of telling us this?" Inuyasha sighed from beside me. When had he come to stand next to me? "Let me guess. You're just crazy enough to suggest making everyone here work like the commoners for a day right?" people gasped and some started to get angry. Izzy nodded. "It does sound like an idea you would come up with Kagome dear."

I nodded and smiled. "Well, you're not that far off. Inuyasha said that the welcoming in of summer festivals started in a week. So how about you all get to it. It should show you all just a tiny taste of what the people go through." Izzy's eyes went wide. "What do you mean dear? Like bake the cakes and make the drinks?"

I shook my head. "Oh no. i mean, bake and cook everything you want for the festival. Make the patterns for your kimonos and then make them. Get the wood, cut it, and build the stands for all the festivities. Finally set everything up. It should take all week. The festival will be your reward." Izzy nodded. "That does sound like it would be a good lesson, but no one here knows how to do any of that." I shrugged my shoulders. "So, I'll just have to teach you the same way Inya taught me."

Rue nodded again. "Very well. You are a true royal child, speaking out agenst many with words that could cause some serious problems for you in the future. Your people must mean a great deal to you." I nodded. "However," he continued. "Neither I nor Izayoi, Serena, or Rinaria can give permission for this since it is not a mandatory necessity or a crisis time decree. It will have to go up to the council for vote. You do understand how this will work don't you?"

I nodded. "Inya told me about how they used to consult the council for nearly everything. You will hear an idea and if you think it worthy then it will be brought up to the council for debate and vote. If the balance is in favor of or if it's unanimous then the idea will be carried out. If it is not supported by enough members then it will be either thrown out or go under option of changes to be re-voted upon by the council at a later time, usually two to three weeks after the initial voting. If there is a tie in the votes then the decision will fall upon the four ruling heads of the country to decide their cast. If it is STILL a draw then the priestess of the country will be brought into the decision. She will be the tie breaker. In the case of this matter, it would be my mot- Queen Serena who would make the decision if the votes were to fall to it."

The crowds went quiet again and guess where their wide eyes were staring. Even Inuyasha looked taken aback. "How, how could you know all of that?" The girl from before moved toward us a few steps. "Those rules are so detailed that you would have had to memorize them from the book of laws in the palace library. How could a commoner have learned so much in so short a time?" I turned back to the girl from before yet again. I glanced at her then at her companion. Shaking my head i turned fully and started toward her.

The girl held her hand to her lips and her eyes grew wide. I wonder if she thought i was coming for her. Heh, it did sound tempting. I stopped next to her instead. "I know these things because when i return to my time i will rule all of this country, every part of it. From east to west, north to south. I will rule it all and everything in between. There will be NO council. There will be NO advisers. There will be NO split of power. There will be me and my people. I will be the one to lead them forward and protect them for as long as i live. THAT is why i know all of this. My people will be ruled in fairness and we WILL prosper."

I looked at her wide eyed face and smiled. "You can think whatever you want about me, but I'll always have been thought worse. You don't know a thing about me and that's enough to allow me to let you're blatant lack of manners go. Until i get back home however, I seem to be stuck here and as Inya has always said, one of my biggest faults and talents is that i will not stand down to anyone who i believe to be doing wrong to either themselves, the ones close to them, or to the people around them. As long as im here you all better be ready to hang on for the ride, you've never seen anything like me. Fair warning."

I looked forward and continued past the girl, right up to her friend. The poor girl, i felt bad even though she had whispered things about me earlier as well. But i had warned them both about heat exhaustion. The girl was subconsciously fanning her face with her hand and sweat was trickling down her forehead and cheeks. Her hair was slightly soaked. Her face was pale. She was going to pass out. I went to open my mouth and yell for Kiade when a memory came to me.

When i was little and had that childhood innocents, i used to ask Inya about his past all the time. One night he told me a story about a really hot day a few days before one of the festivals the west used to host. Two girls had decided they were both old enough and had the money to buy the fancy kimonos that the other court women wore. What they weren't prepared for was the dangers of wairing so many layers in the summer sun, especially in the west.

Well they went out for a walk that day in their new kimonos and had passed Inya on his way back from the sacred tree. Just as they had passed him one of the girls wavered and fell over, passed out from what we now know as heat exhaustion. The girl who hadn't passed out started screaming for Kiade, who just so happened to be on the other side of the palace grounds. However a man named Shotaro Kira, a head of his family and therefor council member, who had had his eye on the fallen girl, was close by and ran to her rescue. He stayed with the girl till she woke a few days later. They became inseparable. They were wed about two years later.

I had shaken my head and made my little hands into fists. I asked Inya why they would be so stupid as too do that just to look cool. Inya laughed and told me they definitely were anything but cool. But even though the girl got sick, both girls learned a lesson that day and the one girl even met her future husband. It all worked out for the best in the end.

I snapped back into reality and closed my mouth. No wonder the girls had ticked me off so much with their clothes. This was the day Inya had told me about! I looked back at Inuyasha and stepped around the girl. "Are you coming? I said i wanted to see the whole of the grounds before sunset. Let's get too it now kk!" Inuyasha shook his head and ran to catch up with me.

We took maybe three steps before i heard a thud and the girl i'd been fighting with started screaming. I smiled. Inuyasha looked at me with wide eyes and went to run to the girl, but i put my arm out and stopped him. He looked at me like i was crazy but i shook my head and said "Watch." I turned around and watched as a finely clad man ran over to the two girls and picked the passed out girl up in his arms. He took off toward the castle, the other girl fallowing shortly behind.

Rue walked forward to stand in front of Inuyasha and i, Izzy in tow. "Did you know that child was going to pass out?" i smiled and nodded. "Yes i did." Inuyasha slapped himself in the head. "If you knew then why didn't you try to help her!" i sighed. "I was going to until i remembered the story Inya told me about this day. If i had helped her then that man, who im gonna take a guess on is Mr. Kira, would never have been able to save her like he just did and they're future together would have been all messed up."

Inuyasha's eyes went wider. "They have a future together? You were told stories about this day?" i nodded and blushed. "Inya used to tell me stories about his teen years. I just barely remembered this story before it was too late. She will be fine though and the two of them will have a bright future together. I wasn't going to come between them."

Inuyasha stared at me for a few seconds then smiled. "You really are something Kug's. Now come on, let's start at the western gate and zigzag our way to the eastern gate." I nodded and grabbed his hand. "Alright, then let's get started!" he blushed and nodded. We started to go forward when izzy stopped us. "Wait dear. Before you go i want to let you know we will take the vote to the council and let them discuss it. We will hold a feast tonight at sundown to announce the results." I nodded. "Ok, see ya then!"

Inuyasha and i turned and took off running toward the western gate. I laughed at him and took off ahead, leaving him in my dust. I turned toward him and ran backwards. I couldn't help laughing even harder at his shocked face. Bet he's never seen a human run so fast. I reached the gate a few seconds before he did. We both gasped for breathe and laughed, resting our backs agenst the stone structure of the gate.

Inuyasha pushed off the wall and walked to stand in front of me. "How the hell can you run like that?" i laughed and winked at him. "That's for me to know and you to fine out." He feh'd and turned toward the direction we'd just come. "We've got about ten hours until the feast dinner, how 'bout we start that way?" he pointed to our left and i nodded. "Alright, let's do it!"

Inuyasha and i spent all day exploring the grounds. We went from the western gate to the gardens. I had never been in them when i was small but i always knew they were big. Well, let's just say big was an insult to how huge they really were! It turns out the entrance to the gardens on all sides was a huge maze that you have to maneuver through to get to the gardens in the center.

Inuyasha told me how he and his friends, my brothers mostly, used to go into the maze with sketching stones and parchment (charcoal and paper) and spend hours sketching the maze so they'd be able to memorize it well enough to play tricks and games. I laughed when he told me how they would get lost so often they actually camped out in the maze one night because they were so lost. By now though, they all knew the maze by heart. I know i sure would be dead lost by now if i were alone.

I couldn't help the pang of loss when he told me about how much fun they had when he was young. I never had a child hood. I know it's selfish, but i couldn't help but want that for myself. I used to tell myself the past was set in stone; it couldn't be changed so get over it. Now…well i don't know what i think about the past after all this. We left the maze and came into a world of trees and flowers and bushed and it was just so incredible!

I ran ahead of Inuyasha and spun around a few times, taking everything in. all the colors and the smells. There were even birds flying from flower to flower and into nests! It was incredible! We didn't have things like this back home. It was like walking into a living dream. I told Inuyasha as much. He just laughed and pulled me forward through the gardens and back into the maze.

We finally made our way out and headed to the market type part of the grounds. Inuyasha showed me the bath houses, the restaurants, the shopping centers. We stopped at a ramen shop and had lunch. Inuyasha ate about five huge bowls of the noodles. I was laughing so much at his "Macho" act that i barley made it through one bowl.

We left to see the school where ALL the children inside the grounds went. It looked like a miniature castle. It apparently had three floors. The first was for the younger children. The second was for children ten to thirteen. The top was for thirteen to sixteen. I asked him why they left school at sixteen. He said it was because they had learned enough to survive. Only scholars went on in their education.

I explained to him how when i took the thrown i was going to bring back the original rules of the public school system. All people would start school at either five or six in kindergarten. They would continue on until they passed five more years after that and then go on to the junior high school for three years. Finally they would go to the high school for four years. Most would leave at age eighteen.

Inuyasha gave me a funny look and asked why they needed to go for so long. I told him it was because were constantly learning new things. We have to go so long so we can get smarter and smarter. It'll bring us into things no one ever thought imaginable!

We made our way around the gates and saw from the ocean that took up most of the western side of the grounds to the many other shops and so on. Eventually we made it into the castle. It was amazing! Inuyasha showed me the secret stairways that led up to towers only he and now i knew about. We saw the library with its vast floors of books and the kitchen which was bustling with cooks preparing dinner.

We left the kitchen to go through the massive feast dining room, to the smaller meeting dining room, to the royalty only dining room, to the spare dining room. Next was the ball room. It was my favorite room of all. Everything was decked out in fiery red gold. The white marble steps led down to a beautifully massive floor where Inuyasha spun me around a few times.

It was wonderful! Finally Inuyasha led me back to my room. Apparently it was my temporary room and i would be moved up to the royal compartments near his room later that night. I couldn't help wondering if he had anything to do with the closeness of our rooms by the blush spread across his cheeks. When i got in the room Kiade was there, smiling with a stack of silk in her arms. I sighed and told Inuyasha i would see him later. He nodded and disappeared behind the closed shoji.

Kiade shook her head at me. "Miss Kagome, i was really hoping to take you to the bath house to get your lovely hair washed before the feast. Oh well." I laughed and walked up to her. "So, what's all the cloth for?" Kiade sat the bundles out on the floor. Turns out the clothes were really a good fifty kimonos i had to choose from to wair for the feast. I wanted to drop dead right there. Kiade laughed and told me to suck it up. I couldn't help but laugh and step closer to examine my choices.

There were so many! The kimonos ranged in the blue, silver, and yellow colors of the east, as was tradition. I understood that, however…

One hour later i stood outside the feast room doors. Kiade had just gone in and had told me to wait here until my name was announced. Her smile was uneasy, but i could tell she was going along with the plan. I was actually right in the middle of a conversation with a guard i knew from when i was small when i was told to prepare to enter. The guard winked at me. "Best prepare for the rumors to fly Miss Kagome. You just keep taking this palace by storm. Everyone's talking about you!"

I laughed and smiled at him. "Well, it's not like im doing anything out of tradition." He laughed outright. Then we both jumped a bit when the announcer's voice broke the sound of the crowd below. "Presenting her Highness of the eastern lands, Princess Kagome Higurashi." I looked toward the door then back at the guard. "Well wish me luck." He laughed again. "Miss, if you don't have luck now im sure you'll just make you own." I smiled and walked forward and through the door. I stopped at the top of the steps. The room remained silent.

I didn't quite know what to do, i mean, i'd anticipated screams of criticism, mass chaos, etc. But I am never prepared for the silence. So i was standing there watching them watch me when Inuyasha landed in front of me on the top step and held an arm out to me, palm up. "Lead you down?" he asked, smiling. I nodded and smiled back. "It would be an honor." Inuyasha laughed a little and i took his arm. As we started down the stairs people came out of their shock. The whispers were so loud they sounded like buzzing. I looked up at Inuyasha. "So, do you like my kimono?" he rolled his eyes. "Honestly i think it's perfect for you. However, you're going to have to explain to my mother why we shouldn't throw you out on your butt for walking in in rags." I sighed; izzy always did have a thing about fashion.

We hit the floor and continued on through the parting crowd all the way to the throne where izzy sat. Her eyes were as wide as everyone else's when i stopped in front of her and bowed low in respect. I loved her kimono choices! She was wairing twelve layers all ranging from a deep red to a light pink outer kimono. It was beautiful. I don't think we shared the same opinions of each other.

"Kagome dear, how are you this evening? Did you enjoy your tour of the grounds?" i nodded. "I am well thank you. The grounds are simply incredible! How do you fare this evening?" izzy seemed a bit shocked that i'd asked, but smiled anyway. "I am very well, if not taken aback by your choice of attire. Please, do explain it." I smiled back at her. "I would be happy to."

I spun around once to show her all the angles. "Back home, even royalty learned the consequences of wairing so many layers on top of each other so we learned how to get around the heat." I looked down and smiled at my kimono, i really did love it.

I told Kiade about how i got so hot in the layers of kimono since i wasn't used to them in the least. She nodded and told me she understood but that they would not let me in in any less than the utmost formal attire. That's when i told her of how we would cut the kimonos in short to long style. It lessened the weight of the clothes and it allowed air to come in in intervals.

Kiade had been skeptical about it but agreed. I was wairing six layers. I had a white kosode as the first layer; it was visible at my mid leg. Next was a dark blue kimono with little white butterfly's on it; this one went down to about an inch above the bottom of the kosode. Up next was a gold kimono with little white flowers that fallowed the same one inch above pattern. It sort of continued on like that. The next three layers were a dark navy, and then silver with little blue swirls, and then finally the top layer was a light blue with gold stars. I finished it off with a crystal white obi.

My hair was as always, up in its braided bun and my feet were bare. I explained the whole heat thing to izzy and showed her that i wasn't breaking any tradition accept maybe that the slit for my kimonos went up to about an inch above my knees and that sorta was a bad thing in this time. She seemed like Kiade about the whole thing but agreed that it was fine. I smiled and stepped back to stand by Inuyasha. He smiled and led me to a seat at the head of the long table. I sat and he sat next to me.

Koga was already there sitting across the table from us. I looked from him to the thrones. There were eight in total, six smaller ones and two grand ones. My mother and father sat in their blue attire to the far left. It took me a few seconds to place them but i recognized the next couple on the thrones as King Shiro and Queen Rinaria of the north. Next were King Rue and Queen Suyu of the south. Finally on one of the grander thrones sat Queen Izayoi. The empty spot next to her looked so wrong in the happy atmosphere but she still looked like a woman in control. I admired her for that.

I was pulled out of my fan girling when Inuyasha tapped my shoulder and pointed toward sota who had sat down at the now full area around us. I hadn't even noticed the other royal teens that had arrived. But they sure had noticed me. Now, i hope you've noticed that i have a really bad habit of speaking out without thinking. So i looked at sota and welcomed not only him, but the rest of them as well. "Hi sota. Miroku. Sango, your kimono looks beautiful! Koga, you really need to pace yourself you're gonna get food on Ayame!" i turned a little past Inuyasha and continued. "Good evening Sesshomaru, Shiori, Rin." I smiled at their wide eyes and looked back at Inuyasha. "Sure is loud in here."

He gave me a lazy smile and sighed. "You do know you just set yourself up for a TON of questions right?" i turned my head slightly and gave him a confused look. Then it hit me. I DID IT AGAIN! "Mother duck!" i half yelled. Inuyasha raised a brow at me. I shook my head. "I just wish i would think about what i say before i say it." He laughed. I looked back at the others. They had smiles on their faces as well. "So it seems you know us as well Miss Kagome?" Sango asked.

I sighed. "Look, my name is Kagome. When i was born my parents didn't write "Miss" as my first name. It's just Kagome. I promise it is far from disrespectful to me. Honestly, if people called me Kagome instead of Miss the entire time im here I'd definitely feel better about it. It's cool." She nodded. "Alright then, it seems you are familiar with the rest of us as well… Kagome." I nodded.

"Well, i sorta wanted to avoid admitting that but yes, i do know you all about as well as i know izzy and the king." Sango turned her head a bit in question. "Aunty Izzy and her husband." I answered. "He's always just been the king to me." She nodded. Then Miroku but in. "So my dear Kagome, i do hope you are enjoying your time here in our, umm, time." I smiled at him. A very hard, strained smile. "Y-yeah, it's been great for the most part." He smiled back.

The room fell silent then as Izayoi stood up. The smiled at us all and her voice rang out through the room. "My dear friends and family, it is with special purpose that we have gathered here tonight; to know what will become of our court for the next week. We have heard the claims from princess Kagome Higurashi that we do not cherish and respect our people the way we should, that we do not know their struggles as well as we like to think. King Rue and I have taken the idea's Kagome had suggested to the council for vote and with a tally of eight to four, the council has decided that we will go along with Princess Kagomes plans for the next week to come."

The room burst into ravenous noise of applause and anger. Izayoi looked taken aback; i bet she wasn't used to this type of reaction in the least. I was. I stood, pushed out of my chair, and walked up to Izayoi's throne. "Aunty Izzy, may i speak to the crowd for a moment?" she looked pulled but agreed. I thanked her and turned to the crowd of people. Putting two fingers to my lips i whistled so loud it caused things to fall silent. I had their full attention.

"That's better." I said, putting my hand down. "Now then, lea clan, stand and speak. What are your thoughts on this matter? Do you appose or approve?" the leader of the clan stood. "Princess Kagome." He said. I smiled. "Kagomes fine, It's what everyone calls me back home." He nodded. "I spoke to my clan before we voted on the matter. No one in my clan had a problem with the idea." I nodded. "Thank you." He nodded back and sat.

"Will the kira clan stand and speak?" i asked. A woman stood, my guess she was probably the Kira heads sister. Thinking back i remembered he was probably with that girl in one of the sick rooms. "Kagome." She said. I nodded. "What did your clan say? Do you approve or oppose?" she smirked. "We said no immediately. No one here has a clue about working like a dirty peasant. We were not bread for it and we should not have to do it."

She looked so self-satisfied. I rolled my eyes. "Are you the eldest in your family?" i asked. She looked dumb struck. "I-i am. What of it?" i nodded. "Thought so. Was it your choice alone that decided your clans opposition or did you consult any of the other members?" she turned her nose up in the air. "Whats that any of your business?" i heard people gasp and her face lost a little color. She slipped up.

"I see now why your brother is in place as head of your clan. You do not take your family's opinions into consideration and jump at the chance to have the power you think you should have had as birth right. That is selfish. You do not take advantage of a situation just to fit your fancy. When we get to working tomorrow, if your brother is still out of commission, YOU will be the one to decide what project your clan takes on."

"If you cannot think of them when you are in a position that effects them as well as yourself then perhaps you should mature a little more and step down before someone who will take all opinions into mind, weather they agree or not."

The girls' mouth hung open. She had not been expecting that. I looked at her right and smiled. "Little girl, what is your name?" i asked. The girl looked no older than five or six years old. She looked around and stuck a hand up in front of her mouth. "M-My name is maiyu" i nodded. "Maiyu, what do you think about preparing the things for the festival? What have your friends and family said about it?"

She looked nervous but answered me. "My friends and big brothers all think it sounds pretty fun. It's something to get us out of school and it's something different. It's just so boring here on a normal day!" i smiled and nodded. She continued. "My grandmothers and grandfathers have said they don't like the idea. They don't think they can do the work commoners do. My parents said that depending on what they'd have to do it was a split dec-decition."

I nodded. "So Kira clan, now that I've heard your thoughts, what do you think of my ideas. Do you approve or oppose?" the girl regained herself and opened her mouth to speak. I raised my hand and sent her a glare. "I did not ask for the head to speak, i asked for the clan as a whole." She balled her hands into fists at her side. "Why should my clan be given a voice when i am their head? I make their decisions; it has and always will be that way!"

I smiled and nodded. "Ahh, but you see, i know for fact of experience that it will not always be that way. As a matter of fact, that policy will change in a good five hundred years from now and will NEVER be accepted again. I will not allow a policy that deprives my people of their vocal rights. Everyone has a voice in one respect or another. We all have the right to an opinion of our own. No one person should hold so much power over so many without consulting them in matters that will affect their lives so drastically. How can you ever hope to earn the fellowship of the person standing next to you if they cannot even count on you to provide them happiness as well as guidance?"

The girl stuttered a few times but came to a loss of words. I had her flabbergasted. So i returned my eyes to the clan as a whole. "Now then, i ask again; what do you have to say Kira clan? Do you approve or oppose?" The group talked amongst themselves for a few minutes. I noticed some other groups were also speaking in hushed tones to each other. Finally a man stood and nodded to me. "Princess Kagome." I nodded back.

"We have consulted each other on the matter. It is true, none of us, kira or any other, have any experience with common work. However, from what you have said, from the way you take charge in situations that could become harsh, and by the way you have treated us, we as a whole clan have approved of the vote."

I smiled at him. "Thank you very much for this decision." Things went pretty smoothly after that. The next clan was nor. The nor, shen, and qui clan heads stood together and explained that they were the other three who had opposed the vote. However, after my dealings with the kira clan, they had discussed the vote with all of their family's and decided to approve.

I thanked them and called upon the remaining clan heads of the Hiromasa's, mori, and Kitsune clans to stand. They told me they had approved of the vote. I thanked them then turned to the thrones. "Your majesty's and highnesses, your opinions in this matter should count the most. These are your people; your decisions lead them forward either in grandeur or in poverty. So now i ask, did you approve or oppose?"

All eyes on the throne were wide. They must not have expected to be questioned themselves. I looked to the eastern throne, to the faces of my parents. The pang of guilt and sadness at the sight of them still stung just as bad as it had before. "What have the east voted?" i asked. My mother and father looked at each other then back at me. "Kagome, it is not common for monarchs to speak their personal opinions before their court." My mother said.

I smiled. "Oh i know, however, Queen Izayoi gave me right to speak. Therefore, you are both obligated to answer the questions put forth before you. Why do you act scared of your people. You may rule, but you both are still senetrian and lintriran. You are still people who think and feel similar and different things just as your people do. How can they trust you to rule them fairly if they never know what you think about a situation? If your people do not know you then you cannot know them."

My father smiled. "You are a very smart girl Kagome. You will make a great queen of our country if you continue this train of thought and actions." I blushed. My father was proud of me. My father! I never thought i'd see him have an opinion of me. I smiled. "Thank you. Now please answer my question." He sighed. He probably figured he'd get out of the answering if he was nice. I had to give him credit, but not that much.

"My husband and i both voted yes on the matter. The vote has the approval of the east." My mother said softly. I nodded and thanked them. I fallowed the same questioning to the other two couples who both answered yes. Finally i turned to izzy. "And what is the vote of the west?" i asked her. She smiled at me. "I have voted yes on the matter Kagome dear. You have the approval of the house of the west." I smiled at her then turned to the crowd.

"Well then, if the vote has been approved by all and there is no more questioning to be done this night, how's about we finish this up and head to bed. You all are going to need a lot of sleep to be half prepared for tomorrow. The lessons will start at six-o-clock sharp." Koga stood up. "Lessons! What lessons, i thought we were getting out of school for the week! And why are they starting at near sun down?"

I laughed out right. "That's not it. What i mean is that im going to put you all into groups who have specific jobs to do. I'll teach you the basics of how to do them tomorrow and then we'll get a good start on Tuesday." I went to turn back to Izzy but a thought crossed my mind. "Oh and Koga, we will not be beginning near sundown but we will begin before sun up. Six-o-clock in the morning." I turned to face izzy.

"Is that alright with you?" her eyes were wide again. "Surely you do not mean for all ages to rise so early?" i nodded. "Out in the villages the elderly are usually up even earlier. Even the children are up early so as to get all the work done. It is not easy. You'll be craving your beds by the end of the day. We have until Saturday to get it all done. Sunday will be a day to rest."

Izzy sighed and nodded. "I see. It will truly be a week no one here has ever faced wont it?" i nodded and turned back to the table. Then walked forward and took my seat next to Inuyasha. "So how'd i do?" i asked. He laughed. "You really are something." I laughed and we both turned back to watch Izzy stand. "Well my dear friend's, this meeting has been the likes of which we have never seen before. Truly we are in a time of great change. We will face a week of new experience and of challenge. I wish the best to us all. For now i will bid you all a good night. May you sleep well till the brightening of the marrow."

We all bowed our heads in respect then stood. Inuyasha grabbed my hand and pulled me to the throne of the east. My parents had left so no one noticed our sneakery. We were soon in the shadows out of sight. I laughed. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha just smiled and pushed a brick into the wall. A door way opened and we slipped in. it closed behind me. I stopped and pulled him to a small halt. "Where are we going?" Inuyasha just pulled me forward. We continued up and up and up. The stairs gave way to large open room's, hidden from those who would never have guessed they even existed behind the hard stone walls of the inner palace.

The rooms gave way to even more stairs and rooms and stares until we came to a section of a wall that had been mockingly painted as a door. Inuyasha looked back at me and smiled. "Ready?" i nodded. He put his hand on the door. It glowed around his palm then slid to the right and disappeared into the wall, Inuyasha and i stepped out into a long hall. At the end of the hall was a window above a wide staircase, spiraling down ward out of view. To the left were six and to the right were six shoji doors.

I could only guess that they were separate rooms by the paintings on the shoji. The room farthest from us to the left was all red with the designs of a red dog intertwining between the cycles of the moon, "Inuyasha, Prince Of The WEST!" lay in red on the right side of the screen. Next to it was a black screen, speckled with red and brightened with a gold design of a grand dog demon howling to the full moon; "Sesshomaru, Prince Of The West" lay to the right.

The next screen was blue with a white design of rivers, server girls and bottles of sake lay on the shores. "Miroku, Prince Of The East" lay to the right. The screen beside it was white with blue designs of a grand sun rise behind a stunning palace. "Sota, Prince Of the East" lay to the right. Finally up was a yellow screen, purple designs of wolves hid behind trees. "Koga, Prince Of The North"

Across the room closest to us was a blank screen. I looked at Inuyasha questioningly. He nodded at the screen. "That's going to be your room. The girls will be up pretty soon to help you decorate it, the guys and me will help put everything in." i smiled at him. "So I really get an honorary room up here?" Inuyasha laughed. "Of course!" I looked down to the screen next to mine. Wow it felt nice to call the screen MINE. The screen next to mine was orange with lavender wolves running across fields of flowers. "Ayame, Princess Of The South" lay to the left.

"Huh, I never knew Ayame was a southern princess. How can she be Sango's sister? Sango's human, Ayame's demon." I asked. "Ayame was originally from a tribe of upper class northerners. But her clan was attacked when she was a kid and she was one of the few left alive. Sango's parents took her in and she became an honorary princess of the south. I nodded. "That's so sad." Inuyasha just stared ahead of us.

The next screen was gold, red and black snowflakes fell in large patterns down to the floor. Inside the patterns were the stars and full moon of the west. "Shiori, Princess Of The West" lay to the left. I nearly fell over. "Shiori is your sister!" i yelled. Inuyasha nodded. "Of course! She's half demon too. Didn't you ever make the connection?" i shook my head. Inuyasha feh'd.

The screen next to Shiori's was lavender with designs of orange and green kittens prancing about. "Sango, Princess Of The South" lay to the left. Next was a purple screen with green designs of trees and little animals running happily after one another. "Rin, Princess Of The North" lay to the right. I nearly lost it again. "RIN'S A PRINCESS OF THE NORTH!" i never saw that one coming. Inuyasha sighed and nodded again. "She and Ayame share the same story. Rin was from here in the west until we got attacked a while back. Her whole clan was killed, she nearly died herself. Koga convinced his parents to take her in. she and Ayame are always together. You'll see."

I nodded. I never would have guessed that about Rin. She was always so happy. The screen next to hers made my heart stop. The screen was baby pink with white and blue designs of a miko with her bow ready. "Kikyou, Princess Of The East." Lay to the right. I walked a few steppes backwards.

Inuyasha turned and caught my hand. "Are you ok? Kagome?" "Why is there a room for her?" i asked, my voice a whisper. Inuyasha looked down the hall and back to me, his eyes sad. "You mean for Kikyou? After she died we just sorta left her room as it was. No one could find it in them to disturb whats left of her. Her death was so sudden and all."

I looked at Inuyasha like he was insane. Kikyou never died! I was about to protest when i got a good look at Inuyasha's eyes. They were so sad all of the sudden. Just at the mention of "Her". I knew that emotion, but i didn't get the chance to place it. The other royal teens, my mother, and Izzy came up the stairs just then. Inuyasha jumped and ran past me, slamming a hand on the wall. The door slid closed and to anyone who didn't know it was there, well, they never would.

Sesshomaru walked over to Inuyasha and slapped him in the head. "That was too close little brother." Inuyasha growled but didn't argue. Izzy walked over to me. "Kagome dear, that was an excellent solution to the clan's issues. However did you learn to stop a crowd like that?" i smiled. "Same as everything else, Inya taught me." Izzy nodded. "I wish i could meet this boy. He must truly be something else." I nodded. "He is. He really is." Izzy gave me a look that yet again i couldn't identify and turned to my mother.

"Well Serena, what shall we do to start Kagomes room?" my mother shrugged. "Why not get a color scheme?" my mother looked at me. "Kagome dear, what colors would you like? You are from the east so we have blue, white, and pink." I smiled at her and thought about it. Then i decided to blow their minds one more time. "Well, i was actually thinking…" i trailed off and pulled at a bracelet I'd put on my right wrist. It was full of charms. I pushed them aside until i found one that had a paint pallet and a paint brush.

I pulled the charm off and threw it up in the air. It glowed for a moment and fell back to my hands full sized and ready to be used. Izzy looked at my mother and back to me. "Kagome dear, how on earth could you have that bracelet?" i sighed. In the back of my mind i was wondering if i would get wrinkles from all the sighing but i answered anyway. "I've always had it. Inya gave it to me when i was small. If im thinking right, it was, or, will be you who tells him to give it to me in the first place."

Izzy shook her head. "That bracelet is mine; my husband gave it to me. Why would Izayoi have it?" my mother asked. Damn it! "I really don't know. I was never around izzy enough to really grasp why a lot of things happened the way they did… and Inya never bothered to tell me." I couldn't help sneaking a glance at Inuyasha.

He stood there staring at me like the others. Man i hate being stared at. So i opted for a subject change. "How do i do this? Like, just start painting?" i asked. Sota stepped up and shook his head. "Sorta. You do put a brush up to it but you don't need to paint. Just picture what you want and it will come. The only thing is that it will only work for the colors of the land you came from. Sorta limited." I nodded and closed my eyes. What did i want for MY room? Still so magical! When i thought about it i knew what i wanted.

I saw all the colors of the lands. I was born in the center of our country so i held the right to all of them, though i would have taken the throne of the east if it'd ever come to it. It was my family's land. I saw swirls of gold and red, green and purple, blue and white, orange and lavender. Then i saw the colors of the central kingdom that hadn't yet been created in this time. I saw my people, the children of the south, the beautiful ladies of the west, the strong warriors of the north, and the few guards from the east in the central color of opal.

I heard gasps and opened my eyes. It was exactly as i'd pictured. "It's beautiful." I whispered. I loved it. "What on earth?" i heard izzy gasp. I looked back at the others, their eyes were wide and they looked from me to the right side of the shoji. I tilted my head a bit and looked back at the right side of the screen. My heart stopped. Why didn't i think about this beforehand!

On the right side of the screen in beautiful opal script was "Kagome, Princess of the heart". I sunk down to my knees and shook my head. "Oh no."A few seconds passed before i felt a hand on my shoulder and looked back to see Sango. She smiled at me and pulled me up to stand again. "There has never been a title like that before, but it's beautiful none the less. Why did you pick the east as your land?" i shook my head once more. "I was born in the family line of the east. However, i was born in the central kingdom; in the center of our country."

At Sango's confused look i decided to explain. "Im not sure when it was, but about a hundred years before i was born there was a fifth kingdom created in the center of our country, connecting a corner from each land together. By birth right i have welcome to all five lands since in all technicalities i was born in all five at once. Get it?" i sounded so desperate for them to understand. Uhh!

Sango nodded. "That's very impressive. I do not think it has ever happened before. Your parents must be so proud." I looked back at my mother and spoke without thinking. "I wouldn't know, but i like to think they would be."

My mother's eyes widened. "What do you mean dear?" i shook my head sadly. "I wouldn't know what my parents think of me. They were killed a few months after i was born." Mother went to say something but i hurried on. "Don't worry about it. I never knew them so it doesn't hurt as bad and besides, it was a long time ago. Now what do we do to this room next?"

It was silent for a while until Sango broke the silence. "Boys, head down and get the charms." Sesshomaru shook his head. "Im afraid i would rather retire for the night. I look forward to tomorrow. Good night." He nodded to us and went to his room. Sota, Ayame, and Shiori went to bed too. Inuyasha and Koga went down the stairs at the end of the hall to retrieve the charms. Izzy left for bed as well. My mother, Sango, Rin, and i were left.

My mother walked over to me and put a hand on my shoulder. "Dear, there's no shame in missing your parents. However, I am certain they would be proud of the girl you are now, at least from what we've seen today." I smiled. She had no idea what that ment to me. Or how ironic it really was. My father came up the stairs then and walked over to us.

"Serena dear, what are you still doing up? It's awfully late and you still have to reconfigure the barrier tomorrow." My mother turned and hugged him before answering. "I know dear, but I just wanted to see that Kagome got settled in alright. She will be part of our family someday remember." My father looked from my mother to me. "You will be won't you? I don't believe Serena and I will have any more children, are you one of-"i cut him off.

"You two don't want any more kids?" i whispered. They have to have wanted to have another child. I couldn't have been a… a mistake right? My father's eyes were wide. "We have thought about it but after what happened to Kikyou… it just seems easier to not have anymore. Dear, are you alright? You look pale."

I turned away from him and looked at the shoji's. "I'm fine. I just…have a lot more questions about my family now." my mother's hands pulled me to her chest. "Dear, you aren't one of our children.. Are you?" i looked her in the eyes and the world around us stopped, quite literally too. I looked around and then back to my mother. "What's going on?" My mother stood there and looked me straight in the eyes. "You are one of our children aren't you Kagome?" i looked at the floor. I couldn't stand to look at her now and i couldn't find the voice to answer.

"Why didn't you just tell us instead of making up the story that we're dead to avoid the topic?" My head shot up and i stared at her. She thought i made their deaths up? I wanted to scream at her how she could think ANYONE could make something like that up! Then i thought about things for a moment. If she thought it was a lie then that means i didn't have to tell her that they all suffered. Things could still work out ok. However, if she knew the truth then maybe things would be easier. Especially since…

"I have to change things here. If i don't, then my world will remain the same, and i need it to change drastically! Besides, it's just easier to let everyone think some things and to leave the truth and reality out of it. It'd be too cruel of me to make you know whats waiting for you if i can't change the future, and i am going to do EVERYTHING i can to change things. It's the only way for you all to stay alive…"

A silence hung between us before i continued on "However, i still can't let you remember that you now know im your daughter. It will complicate things and besides…I still need to know things about you all before you know about me. I need to know who my family was before everything fell apart…and i can't do that if even one of you knows right now… im sorry mother..." My mother's eyes widened and she stepped back. "You, you can't be the next-"

I didn't let her finish. I closed my eyes and fallowed my instincts. Stuff like this feeling had happened before but never as strong as now. I closed my eyes and a second later heard Rin and Sango walk over to us. I opened my eyes and my mother and father were still standing there staring at me. "Kagome, are you alright? You just froze." Sango said, stopping next to me.

I shook my head and blinked a few times. What the heck just happened? "Im sorry, i just blanked, what were you saying?" i asked. My father smiled. "I was just saying that after losing Kikyou I think Serena and i will wait a while to have any more children." I nodded and "Oh 'Ed". So somehow i reversed time. AWSOME! I think.

Inuyasha and Koga came back up the stairs then carrying two big boxes. "Looky Looky what we found!" Koga said, putting his box down on the floor next to him. My father looked at the boys and back to me. "Well Kagome dear, i do believe i will kidnap my darling wife to bed for the night. We will see you in the morning." I nodded. "Good night." i said.

My father nodded and picked my mother up bridal style. My mother laughed and threw her arms around his neck. Turning toward the window, my father looked back at us. "Till tomorrow then." With that he took off toward the window and jumped out. My mother's laughter rang out mixed with his.

I wanted to cry again. They were just so happy together. I'd always imagined them that way. Though i hope they make it to the ground without dying! Yawning i turned back to kai Inuyasha and the others. "I can probably get the room ready on my own and im used to staying up late and getting up early. Why don't you all go to bed and get some sleep?" i asked. Inuyasha and Sango shook their heads. "It's alright. We want to help." Sango said, grabbing Koga's box. Koga and Rin were blushing and looking at the floor. I smiled.

"It's alright you two. I insist you get some sleep, I know you're not used to the type of work im going to give you so go ahead and get some sleep ok." The looked up and nodded. "Till Tomorrow." Koga said and headed toward his shoji. "Till then." Rin said before fallowing Koga.

Inuyasha pushed my shoji open and walked in. Sango fallowed and i came in last. They both stopped and gasped. Man was i getting tired of the surprised gasps. I walked in expecting some weird bugs or something. There was nothing. NOTHING! The room was plain white and small… Really small. I walked up to stand next to Sango and looked around. "So what exactly are we staring at?" She looked over at me. "That's it. We've never walked into a room that didn't have anything in it. Normally it would have a forest in it like Koga's room, or be cave-like like Inuyahsa's."

I nodded and tried thinking about what i wanted my room to be. I could hear water flowing like it did in the central kingdom and feel the air around us shift. When i opened my eyes the room had changed drastically. IT WAS HUGE! The floor became a meadow filled with different heights of grasses and lots of pretty flowers and trees so high i couldn't see the tops. A light breeze blew through the room, and im guessing only through this room.

The ceiling was now as the sky outside; a moon and stars shining above us. In the left corner just above a tree was a huge moon cycle. Little butterfly's in rainbow colors flitted about. A few feet away from us to the right, between two trees, was a huge bed. The bed frame was opal as well as the head boards and the tall poles that stretched up to the opal curtains. Small blue and red ribbons held the curtains aside to reveal the blue pillows and comforter inside.

A small path wound through the woods from the edge of the meadow and split off, leading to a few book shelves and an intricate little table. Another path led to a large chest which, if i was guessing right, was probably filled with kimonos. My bag lay at the foot of the bed and my ragged blue blanket sat folded next to it. Candles sat on the branches of the trees around my bed, closet, and book shelves. It was perfect!

"It's so beautiful." I said, walking over toward the bed. I was about to touch it when Inuyasha grabbed my wrist. I looked back at him and he shook his head. "It has to take a few hours to settle in. if you touch it now it will all fade away." I nodded and pulled my arm back. Inuyasha slowly released my wrist and looked away from me. "Where should i sleep tonight then? The same room as before?" i asked.

Sango looked from me to Inuyasha and back, then smiled and backed toward the door a few steps. "Well it's been a long night, and im awfully tired. You two can work this out on your own im sure!" she turned and ran out of the room, Inuyasha ran to the door after her. "SANGO, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" i walked over to Inuyasha and watched Sango run down to her shoji.

She turned back to us and smiled. "Till the sun shines a' new!" then she disappeared behind the screen. Inuyasha growled. I looked from the screen to him and back again. "What just happened again?" Inuyasha looked at me and blushed then looked away. "The room you stayed in has been restored to a common room. You just have to, i mean if you want to, not that you have to but…" he trailed off.

I looked at his blush and put two and two together. My face heated up. "Can i stay with you again tonight?" i asked. Part of my brain kept wondering why it was so embarrassing to ask Inuyasha this. He'd be Inya someday and I've always slept with him without problems. I pushed it to the back of my mind as he nodded and silently led me to his shoji.

He pulled it open and i walked forward. The room was huge, just as mine. The floors were like the bare ground outside and the walls cave-like. Just like in my room there was a forest, only it was more untamed and rough. His bed sat to the left in some brush. It was red and had gold pillows. I think it really suited him.

Inuyasha scratched his head and looked anywhere but at me. "I usually sleep up in the trees so you can sleep in my bed if you want." I nodded and walked to the bed, sitting down i fell into the soft feel of the silk comforter. I never really pictured Inya as having a soft bed. He always seemed so rough and tumble. It made me wonder what else i didn't know about Inya. But then, this wasn't yet Inya huh?

I pulled at a sleeve and sighed. "Now how am i gonna sleep in this?" i asked myself. Inuyasha tapped my shoulder and i looked up. He was holding out a red Kosode, most likely one of his own. I blushed and grabbed it, whispering a quiet thanks. Inuyasha turned his back while i stood and reached behind my back to undo my obi. Not an easy thing to do. I tried a few times then gave up.

"Umm, Inuyasha, will you help me with something?" i asked. He turned back to me and nodded. I noticed his big blush getting redder. It was sorta cute. I turned my back on him and pointed at my obi. "I sorta can't get it undone; can you undo it for me?" I asked. Inuyasha didn't answer but i felt his hands undoing my obi a few seconds later. I could feel his hands shaking the cloth and smiled. "You don't have to be so nervous, it's just an obi." his hands stilled for a moment then he continued.

A few moments later my obi fell off. I turned back to Inuyasha to thank him but my kimonos slipped and fell off my shoulders. The cloth landed in a pile on the floor. I looked from it to Inuyasha and tried to suppress a laugh. His eyes were so wide! Inuyasha's eyes were…so wide…Inuyasha. Not Inya. Inuyasha, a boy who didn't raise me from a child… A boy who had never seen me this way before… A practical stranger.

My face heated up and i went to scream but my voice caught in my throat. I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. Inuyasha had pulled me into his arms, my head now agenst his chest. I could hear his heart beating a mile a minute. He took a few deep breaths before he spoke. "Im sorry, i didn't think it would fall, i didn't mean to look, but…" i waited for him to say i was childish looking like Inya sometimes did or that i should leave now.

"Your beautiful Kagome, so please don't be embarrassed." I couldn't believe my ears. This had to be a dream. Some weird fantasy. I was probably still asleep in the room down stairs. But then, i knew it couldn't be a dream. My dreams were never this nice. I nodded into his chest. He sighed and pushed me back enough to look me in the eyes. "I won't tell anyone this happened okay, i don't want to ruin you. It'll be out secret, just like the night under the tree."

I nodded and smiled at him. "Kay." Inuyasha released me and turned around again. I picked the kosode up off his bed where i had set it and pulled it on, tying it in the front with my opal obi. I tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder when i was done. He turned back to me and laughed. "What!" i asked. He shook his head. "Nuthing, i just can't get over your strange ways of dressing yourself." I mehed and walked over to his bed. Stretching my arms in the air i yawned and lay back closing my eyes.

It wasn't too long before my consciousness drifted away and i fell into a dreamless sleep.


	4. Chapter 3, Game Plan!

I woke to my cell playing a foreign song that Inya had had put on it for my thirteenth birthday. Cell phones were from a different country and only a handful of them existed in our country back home. I loved it! The only other people I knew who had one were Kiade and Inya. We started using them to get locations and call for help. I mainly used mine for the alarm clock, the music (pre downloaded of course), and the one game called Sudoku.

I had set my cell to go off at six-o-clock a.m. while Inuyasha and Sango were inspecting my new room. Opening my eyes I nearly had a heart attack. Inuyasha was standing over my bed, nearly nose to nose with me. He was growling and looking at me, the everywhere, then back to me. When he noticed I was awake he pulled back a bit. "I have no idea what the hell's going on but I think were under attack. That voice came out of nowhere; I can't see where she's at!"

The sun was not yet up, so the room was still pitch black. I suppressed a laugh and reached for my still singing cell. I remembered leaving it in one of the pockets inside my outer most kimono and felt on the floor for it. I could see the light from the screen shining through the material and pulled it out. I hit stop and closed my eyes, yawning.

When I opened my eyes I could just make out Inuyasha. He was staring at me with an unreadable expression. "What?" I asked. He narrowed his eyes. "It was YOU who was controlling that woman's voice?" I turned my head to the side a bit. Then it hit me. Cells hadn't been invented yet. CRAP! I laughed and scratched the back of my head. "Well, it's complicated. Back home we have things called cells. Cells are made out of metal and wires and stuff like lightning only usable by people. It all fits into this tiny box right here." I held up my cell, knowing his keen eyes would be able to see it clearly in this dark.

"If I touch this glass cover, called a screen, then I can make it play music, write and send the writings to people, and, like I just did, set an alarm clock to wake me up at the time I need to be awake. Get it?" Inuyasha stared at me for a few seconds before he answered. "So then…you're alright? We're not under attack. It was just for you to wake up?" I nodded. He sighed and walked into the dark. I was confused until I heard a scratch and then a flam burst into life.

Inuyasha had lit a match and was now lighting a few torches', lighting the room so I could see better. While he worked I couldn't help but look down and notice I had blankets bunched at my waist. I had fallen asleep on top the blankets. He must have covered me up before he went to sleep last night. In the back of my mind I was wondering why I was blushing about this. It was just Inuyasha. Of course, then the reality hit me that this sorta wasn't Inya to.

"Hay, Kagome? Kagooomeeee! Can you hear me?" I shook my head and look up. Inuyasha was waving a hand in front of me. I felt my cheeks heat up again. I must have just been staring off into space this whole time! Uhh! "Sorry." I said. "What were you saying again?" Inuyasha laughed. "I was saying that your "alarm clock" woke up anyone with demon blood in the castle. The servants have already begun waking everyone else. There are a lot of people who are none too happy about having to get up so early."

I nodded and stood. "I sorta guessed that would happen. But I'm used to handling angry people so it's cool." I put my arms in the air and stretched up a bit. When I put my arms down I looked around a bit and sighed. "Ok, now what am I supposed to wair today and where do I get the clothes?" Inuyasha pointed to a branch a few feet away from us. A long orange kimono, yellow obi, and a white kosode lay on top of it. I looked at him questioningly and he just fehed.

Walking over I grabbed the clothes. After examining the lengths of the two garments I decided that they were WAY to long for working on a festival. I turned back to Inuyasha. "What can women wair in the form of short kimonos and/or hakama?" he raised an eyebrow at me and shrugged. "Beats me." I nodded and turned toward the shoji. "I have to go talk to your mother about something real quick, can you take me to her?" I asked, pulling the screen open.

Inuyasha was by my side in a second. "Yeah, I can take you. She should be in her bed chambers right now. Let's go." I nodded and fallowed him out, closing the shoji behind me. "Well, well, well. What do we have here?" I turned forward to see Miroku standing next to a very grumpy looking, but smirking, Koga. "Looks like the mutt just couldn't keep his hands to himself." Koga laughed. Miroku shook his head. "Didn't picture you as an easy woman Kagome; guess you just can't judge a person by their appearance. However, if you're feeling generous, my shoji is always open."

I felt my face heat up. Inuyasha stepped up beside me and I knew he was going to say something to defend us, but I put my arm up to stop him. He looked down at me with wide eyes. I shook my head. "Koga's not a morning person; and besides, right now he's just trying to wake himself up. Miroku however, is perfectly awake. I think I remember where aunty Izzy's room is. Why don't you and Miroku go have a nice little chat in a dark corridor while I go find her, hmm?"

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and smirked. "Never pictured you as having a violent side Kug's. I like it." He winked and walked forward, dragging a shaking Miroku begging for mercy behind him. Koga just stared after them and had a delayed reaction moment before he started laughing. I passed him and stopped a moment. "My room wasn't stable so Sango had me stay with Inuyasha last night. I am not the type of girl who will just go throw her body at any man who comes to call, and Inuyasha will never be like that. Not here, not in my time."

I peeked back and watched Koga stiffened at my tone of voice and slowly looked at me. I flashed him a deadly smirk. "I know you're not a morning person Koga, but still. I don't want to hear you saying anything to Inuyasha about this later okay. It won't happen again and it was a desperate situation. See ya later." I left him with that and continued on, walking down the spiraling stairs and watching out the windows at the quiet morning. I couldn't get my thoughts on track.

I had to convince aunty Izzy to either put all the females in the short maid kimonos or into woman's hakama. One way or another I didn't think it was going to pose well on anyone. I myself wanted to wair my jeans, but that was probably even worse! Then there was the matter of who was going to do what and where and how was I going to teach them to do it. I have only so much knowledge of renaissance, feudal, and industrial tool use in my country's past. Inuyasha said I'd never need it. Thanks a lot!

Finally was the issue of what Inuyasha had said. I wasn't trying to think violent, but either way he had LIKED it? What did that mean? If I started to act violent or even harsh Inuyasha would go into lock down mode incase the darkness started to seep into me. But here I was all alone. No one here could know I was the priestess. Especially since my mother was still alive and the current priestess.

That thought stopped me in my tracks. My mother was still alive here, so that ment that there were two priestesses of the country. Was that even possible? I used to practice controlling the wind in order to show I was still the priestess. It was one of the few things I had taught myself, purely by accident, along with my healing. Healing was my only true joy out of being priestess. I had practiced on anything and everything I could when I discovered I could do it.

There was nothing much I could do to help my people. But after I started getting really good from healing plants and animals I was able to help the villagers when we came to freshly attacked villages. But here I couldn't risk it. If I exerted so much as the tiniest bit of power it took to heal a dead plant, given my mother's reputation of having been exceptional since she was a child at sensing things, I knew I'd be caught. Again.

I just couldn't risk it. If they found out I was a priestess, they'd know I was one of my parents children. Then the questions would really start. Everyone thought Kikyou was going to be the next priestess, but after she "disappeared and was pronounced dead", they gave up the ideas and decided that the long awaited "Final priestess" was here at last. Too bad I had to come along. Just another thing my birth did to ruin everyone's lives.

The final priestess would be the last priestess of the country who'd leave an heir to carry on the curse then die. She would live a full life and all the priestesses after her as well and the lands would prosper for hundreds of years to come. All the priestesses before me died nearly instantly after the new priestess, their daughter's, birth. I've always known that, and that's why I've always blamed the fall on myself. If i hadn't been born, maybe everything would still be fine back home…

I hadn't even realized where I had walked to until a servant ran straight into me. She shook her head and looked up at me. "Oh excuse me I'm so-"She trailed off when she got a good look at me, then she rolled her eyes. "Watch where you're going! Dirty faker." She stood there with a satisfied smirk, waiting for my reaction. Too bad I was used to far worse than that. "Pardon me, I just zoned out for a moment. Next time I'll remember to keep walking and you will remember that aunty Izzy likes to take strolls through the palace every morning and probably wants to fire you right now."

I pointed to the open arc way to the left where Izzy stood silently watching us. I watched the girl turn her head toward the left of us and her eyes widen. She had been busted harassing and insulting a royal. Until two hundred years before my birth, Inya had taught me that such things and even less resulted in, more often than not, an execution. From the girls reaction, I'm guessing she was fearing for her life right about then.

She dropped to her knees, her short red hair bouncing as her head dropped almost to the floor. "Your highness, please, I beg your forgiveness! I forgot my place; we just started so early today. Please forgive me!" I could tell she was crying by the way her body heaved up and down. I felt bad. I looked back at aunty Izzy. She just stood there watching us, her expression unreadable. "What you have done is a crime worthy of immediate execution. I am particularly upset with how poorly Kagome has been received since her arrival here. You would be sent to your death if you had said that to anyone else, but she has spared you. Yet you show respect to everyone else and show none to her."

"Tell me why you bow to me but not to sennah. She is a princess. Why is it that you do not regard her the same way as me? Why do you not beg _**her**_ forgiveness?" The girl tried to lift her head, then dropped it and continued crying. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to interject. "She was just doing what everyone else is. I came here out of nowhere, claiming to be a royal and changing up things that have been an everyday way of life for all of them since the beginning of forever! They are confused and don't like change. It's in our nature as people. Please, just…let her go back to work. I can't stand to see someone like this."

Izzy shook her head. "If you let her go then it will be a sign that everyone can continue to treat you so poorly. Don't you think you should make an example of her?" I shook my head in return, my hands fisting at my sides. "Don't you think killing her because of her opinion of me will be murder? All it'll do is cause people to see me as a ruthless killer who's just here to abuse her power? I won't do it!

Izzy remained silent and continued to watch me for a few more minutes before she closed her eyes…and smiled. "I've wondered what your reactions to people were when you're not in the public eye Kagome. I can't know that you're only acting this way because I'm here or not but I do know that what I hear in your voice and see in your eyes is honesty and kindness. You care more for the people of this land then for your own popularity among the other nobility and you're willing to do many things to prove it. You take the distaste and uncalled for disrespect of many around you without so much as a word in your own defense. You are a very kind girl Kagome. You will make a fine ruler."

Izzy opened her eyes and looked at the girl on the floor. "As for you. You have seen first-hand the kindness of Princess Kagome and therefore your life has been spared. You owe a life debt to her now. My husband should return on the last day of the festival. I have talked it over with my fellow rulers and decided that Kagome should be ceremonially introduce to the lands as a princess of the east and will then choose her own lady's in waiting. You are Miss Nazuna from the Okami clan of the north correct?" The girl nodded. "Stand and face me please." Izzy asked. Nazuna nodded again and slowly stood, her eyes red from crying and her cheeks still damp from tears. Izzy continued, "You are in the candidacy for a position as one of Princess Kagomes four ladies in waiting. It has always been a great honor, however after this show of total disrespect I worry for the princesses' safety seeing as how you have never been scolded before. You're record has always been spotless."

Nazuna's head seemed to drop a little lower. "Forgive me your Highness and Princess. I….I'm so sorry. It was uncalled for, however…no royal has ever cared for the people outside the palace walls. Not in the ways princess Kagome has… It's so strange and unbelievable that everyone is having a hard time believing she can really be of royal blood. It just…doesn't make sense. Im sorry."

I walked forward and put a hand on her shoulder. "Nazuna, I'm not like the royals that came before me. If you really want to know a truth about why I care so much, it's because I've lived with my people. I lived in a village for three whole years. I saw their struggles and how much they hated me because i was royalty. I never wanted to believe there was a time when the people's needs came last, but it seems there was. I don't want my people to be so afraid of us. Maybe if people here see now what they're doing wrong, it'll carry on to my time and things will be better. I have faith that things can change. Any amount of hatred I take is worth it if it means securing a safer future for everyone. Okay?"

Nazuna lifted her head to look at me, her eyes wide. I smiled at her. "Not every person is cut from the same cloth. We can't control where we come from, what we look like, or who we know. But we can control what we do in our lives and decide to sit back and let life pass by, or to stand up and make a change. Whether it be for the better or worse will be decided as you go. I never chose to be a princess, but I am and I can use that to help people. That's what I've decided. I just want to show you all that you can make changes too and that the world I come from is an entirely different place than here. Change IS coming; you need to prepare the best you can."

She nodded mutely and looked back to aunty Izzy. "You're Highness, I know I cannot be allowed to act such a way without repercussions. May I ask what it is you'll have me do to amend my actions?" I looked back over at Izzy. She looked out a window to her left then back at us. "Princess Kagome has a lot to do today. She will be teaching us all how to make our festival and how to live as our people do. Why don't you assist her for the day and tell me what you've learned about her by its end? Tell me if you think she is still a fake or if she shows the makings of a true ruler. Is that alright with you Princess Kagome?"

I nodded, remembering why i had come down here to begin with. "Yes, it's okay with me but I just remembered why I came down here. The kimonos the court woman wair are too long and heavy to work in. I was wondering if maybe I could have all the women wair simple short kosode and hakama or kimonos like the maids. I just don't want anyone to get hurt or overheat." Izzy looked skeptical but nodded. "I have seen villagers who've come in to work on the festivals before. They always did work so hard and looked exhausted by the end. I believe you are right, however, where are we to get all the cloths from on such short notice?"

I thought about it for a second then smiled. "You asked me about Queen Serena's bracelet before remember. Well, one of the charms is shaped like a kimono. If i use it a series of clothes items will project into the air. I can choose between them and pick an outfit and put the number of how many i want of it into the charm. It will work fine!" Though in my mind I was thinking that it really didn't work that way. The charm would project the clothes and such, but only one pair and they'd appear on me. So while it was out, I could use it like a barrier to shield the small amount of spiritual energy it'd take to make multiple clothes appear on multiple people. I'd done it once before in a village when i was eleven. I'm such a genius!

Izzy nodded. "Now what are you planning for them to wair though?" I smiled, I'd thought of that to. "I was thinking of making everyone split up into the four clans, and then giving out the clothing as color demanded: eastern women getting blue, western women getting red, southern women getting green, and northern women getting yellow. Everyone will receive hakama and short sleeved kosode, both men and the women. It all works out!"

Izzy nodded. "That sounds alright to me. Now then, we must hurry off then girls; everyone will have already been gathered in the front courtyard by now." Nazuna and I nodded and hurriedly followed after Aunty Izzy through the halls and finally onto a grand balcony that overlooked the whole courtyard. All four royal families and their members, except the king of course, had arrived. Nazuna bowed at the door and stood on the fresh hold. Izzy walked bid everyone good morning and walked to the center rail if the balcony.

Everything fell silent as she spoke. "My beloved friends and family, today we begin a new experience for all. A chance to sneak a peek into the lives of our people. I know it may be hard but it will pay off in the end when we can enjoy our hard work together! Now then, I will allow Princess Kagome to speak." She looked at me and motioned toward her. "We are in your hands." She said, and stepped back to join Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shiori. I took a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank you all for getting up so early and coming here. I know you must be tired, and I am sorry for that. I hope that this week will not be seen as a horrid challenge and be a bad memory to you all, but instead as an exciting adventure. It may not be the most fun thing you ever do in life, but I just hope you get some joy out of it. Now then, I'd like to begin by having you all separate into clans. West to the farthest west, then north, south, and east to the farthest east please."

The mass of people began to shift and ten minutes later everyone was in their spots. Now came the hard part. "Thank you for splitting into your clans, now i am going to pass out the clothes I'd like you all to wair while working. The clothes you all wair right now are ornate and beautiful, however for working all they'll do is cause you to overheat and ruin your pretty clothes. So I am asking you to please accept the outfits I give you. Is there anyone who has a serious problem with this request?" I asked.

I waited but no one said a word. By now, I'm guessing their figuring out I'm not going to let them pass out or get hurt over such a stupid thing as clothes. I was about to continue on when one voice called out from the northern clans group. "Did any of their majesties approve the outfits you've chosen?" I smiled, there's always one. "Queen Izayoi has approved them." I was answered with silence. I pulled off my bracelet and it glowed, the hakama, kosode, and maid outfit. (Thank god for five year olds addiction to dress up) I put up a slight barrier with enough energy to match the bracelet so hopefully my mother wouldn't notice.

I figured the nobles on the ground would probably want a demonstration, so I switched through the outfits to an opal hakama and a white kosode. I threw the bracelet up in the air and my clothes glowed a pretty gold before they settled into the hakama and kosode I'd chosen. People started to whisper down below but no one threw a fit like I thought they would. I spun around once, loving the feel of the baggy hakama. These were old clothes to me! It was like playing dress up all over again!

Inuyasha laughed and I looked at him. "What? No one wears stuff like this back home. It's just so outdated. Besides, your clothes are fine. You'll wear them today." Inuyasha smirked. I could tell he'd planned to either way. I looked around everyone there. "Sesshomaru, can you take off your armor and the fluffy thingy for work today, please?" Sesshomaru didn't respond but shrugged the armor over his head, leaving the metal on the balcony behind him. I smiled and moved on to the kings and queens.

"I want you all to dress down as well please. I want to split everyone up into four sections of work: One for food, stands and wood work, clothes, and decor. I want each of you to lead the group as well, however, that means getting in the group and working alongside everyone else. I want to see that you can handle helping your people, while remaining the dignified leader at the same time. Is that alright with you all?" I asked.

They looked nervous about it but nodded their agreement. Now came the hard part. I picked out a scarlet hakama and a gold kosode and closed my eyes, concentrating on the men and women of the wests ora's. I could see the shadowed outlines of everyone around me. Then the men and women of the west slowly lit up red, from the people on the ground to Aunty Izzy and Shiori behind me. I managed to pick Inuyasha and Sesshomaru out and they slowly faded back to black shadows. I was so excited. I could even see the maids and servants inside the palace glow red! I focused on them and dispersed the clothes.

People gasped and the whispers went up again. I laughed and continued on to the people of the north, then south, and finally east. When I opened my eyes everyone was perfectly fitted into their outfits. I turned back to Inuyasha. I'd based the men's outfits off his and the woman's off regular priestess clothes. He smirked at me and rolled his eyes. I laughed and turned back to the crowd.

"Now then, with that out of the way, I am now going to give you your clan assignments. I would like the western clan to handle decor. The north will take care of the wood work and stands, the south will handle food, and the east will handle clothes. I will go more into detail with each of you shortly. Are there any complaints about what has been assigned to you all?" I waited a few minutes then continued. "If everyone is in agreement then let's get started!"

X X x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xxxx xx xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x x x x x x xx x x x x x x x x xxXXXXXxxxx

*Hay, it's Taki. I'd like to thank everyone for reading Change and those who have reviewed. I'm glad you like it and I'm trying my best to make it a good story. Kagome came from around our time with a more isolated country feel. The technology is still like ours just severely limited. So I'm going to throw a few techy things, like her cell phone, into the story now. Sorry, but this chapter was pretty short because I had a bomb threat at school and my schedule got seriously thrown outta whack, but I promise to make up for it next week! Soo… I hope yall like it! ^^*

XXxXX Taki XXxXX


End file.
